Please Don't Leave Me
by Kagome25
Summary: After the battle with Naraku,Kagome is terrified Inuyasha is going to hell with Kikyo.Can she persuade him to stay(INUKAG)
1. Thinking About It

Hi! I know, I know! This is my 3rd fanfic and I still haven't finished the other ones. I'm sorry, but after reading all the other one's, I feel like mine are short and STUPID! So I'm going to make this story good, and I'm going to update every other day! (I'll try anyway!) I write these as I go, so bare with me people! Thanks! I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The battle against Naraku had ended almost a month ago. It had been a difficult battle, long, and hard. There had been much blood shed, and many injuries. Inuyasha, had had the worst ones.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Inuyasha.. Please, hold still," Kagome silently cried as she tried to heal Inuyasha's wounds.  
  
"I'm F.F.. fine!" he mumbled. Trying to sound strong. Kagome looked at his poor trembling body.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kagome had cleaned his wounds, and he was fine now, but Sango and Miroku weren't so lucky. They had received massive cuts from the battle and weren't even able to stand up by themselves.  
  
(Good thing this is a fanfic, otherwise they wouldn't be able to $hit)  
  
Even poor little Shippo had received little blows to the head. And Kirara's beautiful coat was still a bit stained from the blood.  
  
Kagome had received some blows. But none were massive.. Thanks to...Inuyasha.  
  
She had protected Shippo until she was stained with blood. She had helped Sango until she was covered in cuts from Kohaku's chain-sword. She had defended Miroku until she was nearly killed by poison from poisonous insects. She had fended off Inuyasha's demon blood from overtaking his body every time he didn't have his sword by his side until she was forced to stop to help another being.  
  
Known as Kikyo.  
  
She had defended Kikyo more than anyone else. She ridded of anything that threatened her life. She shot on coming demons. She made Kikyo avoid blows. And most of all, she defended Kikyo from herself. Every minute Kagome got close to Kikyo, every second, she knew. She knew that KIKYO, KIKYO, the dead priestess, was going to be the reason for Kagome's TRUE pain in the end.  
  
Kikyo. She was the one.  
  
The one who was going to take him. Take Inuyasha. From her. Kagome. She knew, that in the end, even if Naraku was dead. Even if THEY were the one's who won the battle. It would still be the end for her. After the battle, Kagome knew Kikyo would take Inuyasha to hell with her. And then, he would just leave her. Just like that. He would be gone from her forever. And she couldn't bare it. The thought of him leaving her forever. She didn't want it. SHE DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW THAT HE WOULD BE GONE FOREVER! FOREVER!!!  
  
No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't rid the thought of her head during the battle. But she knew, that if she truly LOVED Inuyasha, then she would do what would make him happy. Keep Kikyo alive.  
  
But after the battle, she had wished so badly that she had not have done that. She wished she had been selfish and KILLED Kikyo. She wanted Kikyo dead after the battle sooo badly. Just because. Just because what happened afterwards.  
  
Flashback  
  
Naraku. He.he was dead! Unbelievable. Naraku had been defeated! Thanks to all of them. And then she stepped up, quiet at first. Only talking to Kagome.  
  
"You fool!" she whispered. "You could have easily ridded me of this world. You shouldn't have saved me all those times. I do thank you though. But now. Now Inuyasha will go to hell with me. And leave you. Forever!  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kikyo put on a fake act. Pretending she was harmed. Which shocked Kagome. "Inuyasha! I was wounded in battle. Please help me.." Kikyo fell to the ground, with Inuyasha at her side in seconds.  
  
"Kikyo! Are you hurt?! Are you in pain?!"  
  
Kagome looked up from her position on the ground. 'I..I guess some things will never change,' she thought with a sad smile on her face. She got up, trying to walk, but almost fell back to the ground. But her two friends caught her. Sango and Miroku. She looked at their battered bodies and smiled.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kagome sat against the well, looking up at the sky. The battle played and replayed through her mind.  
  
'Inuyasha.. Please.. Please don't leave us. Please don't leave.. me. We all need you. Especially me.'  
  
Kagome was cut short of her thoughts by the rustle of leaves. She froze and looked straight toward where the sound was coming from. Then emerged Inuyasha. Kagome relaxed and stared back up at the sky like nothing had happened.  
  
"Hey! I thought you were going home to get some medicine to help Sango and the others!" Inuyasha's voice was like 'GET LOW' (the song, by Lil John and the Eastside Boys) put inside a room where someone was playing Silent Night on the viola.  
  
"Inuyasha. Shh!" Kagome whispered through the night. "They never needed any. I just said that so I could have some time to think."  
  
"What could be so important that you have to lie and be gone for 6hours?!"  
  
"I said to SHUT up!" Kagome hissed.  
  
"What's your problem?!"  
  
"If you're going to talk to me, then talk in a lower voice," Kagome hissed again.  
  
Inuyasha was confused and mad, but then said, "Sorry. So what have you been doing out here by yourself for 6hours?"  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Just the battle between Naraku and us." Inuyasha walked over and sat down next to Kagome and noticed her tear stained face.  
  
"Kagome, where you. crying?" Kagome kept looking up at the sky, while Inuyasha tried to look her straight in the face.  
  
"Ya," she stated simply.  
  
"About what?" he asked again.  
  
"Just the thought. That if. That if maybe. That if maybe we had lost that battle. Against Naraku. Then we wouldn't be alive. The thought of leaving this Earth, without saying goodbye to Mom, Grandpa, or Sota is just unbearable. Thinking about them everyday just sitting around. Waiting for me to come home, and it never happens. And then they'll suddenly realize, 'Kagome's not coming back. She's dead.' That thought scares me. And the thought of all of us dying. No more jewel hunting, or petty fights, or just the thought of being dead without doing things we wished we had done now. It scares me."  
  
"You mean dying with regrets," Inuyasha said sadly, looking up at the sky as Kagome was.  
  
"Ya, you could simplify what I said to that." Kagome smiled and got up. "Come on, let's go before Miroku finds enough strength to grope Sango." Kagome let off a small chuckle and Inuyasha smiled.  
  
'And the thought of losing you, Kagome.'  
  
^^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*  
  
Hope you liked my story so far. I hope that was long enough. If not just tell me. 'If you can read it than you can review it' as I say. But I really do hope you enjoyed it. I'm trying! 


	2. I'm leaving and it's all your fault

Thank you JadesRose for the review and for letting me know that ridded is not a word. Well, I'll continue chapter 2. I'm not saying I don't own Inuyasha next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome walked back silently to the hut with Inuyasha. This time, it was Inuyasha thinking.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"After we get Kouga's jewel shards and fuse them together with the one's we have. What are you going to do?"  
  
The question was awkward and Kagome had not been expecting it.  
  
"I mean, are you going to go to your time and stay forever?"  
  
"Well, I mean. If there's no one here anymore, I probably won't come back. If Miroku becomes a wanderer again, or if Sango goes and re-builds a new village with Kirara and leaves. And if you become a demon and all you do is kill, than there would be no reason to stay."  
  
Inuyasha was slightly hurt by what she was saying.  
  
"Then you.you lied to me Kagome." Inuyasha said in a sad voice.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Kagome. You might not have remembered, but a long time ago. You promised to stay by my side. No matter what I choose to do."  
  
"Are you that oblivious Inuyasha? Are you so worried about what you want that you don't even realize what you become when you transform into a demon?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Inuyasha, you become a killing machine and you kill until someone comes along and defeats you. Then you turn into your regular self again. But Inuyasha. If you use the jewel to become a demon, then you won't be able to turn into your regular self again. And then you will kill and kill until someone kills you. And while you're killing. You might just kill me. That's why if you become a demon, I won't argue with your decision, I'll stay by your side. But after you become demon, I'll have to go home and seal the well so you can't come in my time and kill there."  
  
For some reason. What Kagome said angered him. He would not become a killing machine. He would still be his regular self, and he would NEVER kill Kagome.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! I WOULD NOT BECOME A KILLING MACHINE! I WOULD NOT EVER DREAM OF KILLING YOU! AND NO ONE WOULD BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ME!  
  
"AND ANYWAY! WHAT ABOUT SHIPPO?! WOULD YOU COME BACK FOR HIM?! OR JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE HERE WITH KAEDE!?"  
  
Inuyasha's words hit Kagome like a rock. He had his nerve to talk! He was the one who was going to leave! Not her!  
  
"How dare you!!!! You're the one who's going to end up leaving us!!! You're either going to kill us all with your demon blood or go to hell with Kikyo! And while I'm on the topic of that BITCH! I should have killed her! I had THREE, I REPEAT THREE, CHANCES TO KILL HER! I SAVED HER LIFE FROM A DEMON WHEN WE WERE TRAPPED IN A CAVE! I HEALED HER AFTER SHE FELL IN THAT RIVER OF LAVA! AND I SAVED HER COUNTLESS TIMES IN OUR FIGHT AGAINST NARAKU!!!! ACTUALLY MAKE THAT FOUR TIMES! SHE LIVES OFF OF MY SOUL!! IF NOT FOR ME SHE WOULDN'T EVEN BE ALIVE!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT KIKYO!!! IF IT WASN'T FOR HER! THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE EITHER! YOU'RE HER REINCARNATION! AND YOU'RE A LOUSY ONE AT THAT!"  
  
"I don't give a DAMN what you say! I am not Kikyo, and I never will be. She is nothing but a dead priestess who has no reason for life. I WILL kill her next time I see her! You know what?! FUCK IT! I'm leaving and sealing the well now! I HATE YOU! AND I ALWAYS WILL! THAT'S SOMEONE ELSE'S SOUL YOU'VE KILLED.I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN IN HELL WITH KIKYO!!" Kagome ran to the hut crying so badly she wished she could just disappear.  
  
"I hate him!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Inuyasha was just letting their fight play and replay through his head.  
  
'THREE, I REPEAT THREE TIMES I SAVED HER LIFE!' 'I HATE YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL!' 'THAT'S SOMEONE ELSE'S SOUL YOU'VE DESTROYED!' 'I'M LEAVING AND SEALING THE WELL NOW!'  
  
What had he done? She had just been concerned about him. And she was. afraid. Afraid that he would be the one who left. The one who left HER alone. She just didn't want him to leave. To die. And now, now she's leaving. Forever. And she hated him.  
  
He had to stop her. He ran as fast as he could to the hut only to look through the hut and stop and watch her. She was saying good-bye to everyone.  
  
"Shippo," she whispered. "I know you can't hear me, but please forgive me for leaving you. And Shippo, please don't leave Inuyasha alone." Kagome kissed the little Kitsune, which made Inuyasha twitch.  
  
"Good bye amorous monk, Miroku. Please find some women to call your own, and stop groping woman." Kagome pat his shoulder and turned around and looked at Sango.  
  
"Sango, please forgive me. I love you like a sister and I hope you can re-build your village."  
  
"And Inuyasha.." Inuyasha was about to step out because he thought she had discovered him but stood still when she kept talking. "Inuyasha. Please be safe, and protect little Shippo. Please understand that I didn't mean what I said and please, just be happy with whatever path you choose. I don't hate you. I." Kagome was cut short because Shippo started to stir.  
  
"Oh well, looks like I got to go." Kagome looked back at her friends one more time before she left forever. "Good bye." Kagome walked out of the hut and sobbed on her way to the well. She couldn't stay. Not after what SHE said.  
  
Inuyasha started to follow her and called her name.  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha. It.it looked like he had been crying. But that's not possible. Inuyasha would never cry. Especially over her.  
  
"Leave me alone! I'm leaving ok! You don't have to rush me!" Kagome turned around and started to run to the well. Inuyasha followed her, but she yelled, "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! Leave me alone!" Kagome ran to the well and set the jewel shards down next to it.  
  
'Now you can be happy Inuyasha.' And with those last words, she jumped into the well.  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to the well, but alas, it was too late. Kagome. She was gone. Forever! Inuyasha leaned against the well and cried. He cried and cried like a small child. Or, like he did WHEN he was a small child. He said terrible things to Kagome. Comparing her to Kikyo. And telling her she was not anything. Just a reincarnation. Having no purpose. And now THAT reincarnation was gone. No, she wasn't a reincarnation, she was Kagome. His Kagome. And now, now she was gone, forever.  
  
And the feeling he had just then was like what he and Kagome had been talking about earlier. Regrets. He felt like he was dead just then. And he felt like he had died with regrets.  
  
"KAGOME!" 


	3. Trying to Seal the Well

I typed this chapter right after I typed chapter 2 so if I didn't thank you personally for reviewing thank you. This is the last time I say I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter3  
  
Kagome was standing looking inside the well.  
  
'Ok, all I have to do is seal the well. I can do it. All I have to do is say it, and the well will be sealed. Then I'll never have to see Inuyasha again.' But Kagome couldn't do it. Memories of her and Inuyasha flashed through her head and memories of the others too.  
  
"I just can't do it." And with that she turned around and went inside to think.  
  
Feudal Era  
  
Inuyasha was still leaning against the well, and a little sniffle escaped him every so often.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered to himself. "Why did you have to leave me? I didn't mean what I said. Just like you didn't. I love you. I love you more than Kikyo. I love you more than I love anyone else. You tried to help me and all I did was push you away. Like you were just lying to me. I'm sorry for what I did. I would do anything just so you could know that.."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome!!" Inuyasha jumped up, only to see Kikyo. "Kikyo. What are you doing here!?"  
  
"I've come so you and I can got to hell together."  
  
"I.I'm not going."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I've come to realize, that. I don't love you anymore Kikyo. The Kikyo I loved is gone. And even if she were here right now, I would still say I'm sorry. Because I love."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Hi Sota."  
  
"Hola, hermana!" (Hello sister)  
  
"I see you're learning Spanish," Kagome said in a sad voice.  
  
"What's."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"The matter with you?!"  
  
"Did that reincarnation put a spell on you?!"  
  
"Ya, a spell on my heart." Inuyasha looked to the side and slightly blushed. (COOOORRRRNY!)  
  
"You ARE going to hell with me Inuyasha. Did you not forget you promised me and you owe me your life?!"  
  
"No Kikyo. Naraku owes you his life. He killed you not me. I'm not going to feel guilty anymore for what Naraku did. I realized that I never touched you. You pinned me to a tree."  
  
"But you promised me!"  
  
"I've broken a promise before. I broke my promise to Kagome to protect her forever."  
  
"INUYASHA! YOUR LIFE BELONGS TO ME! I WILL TAKE YOU BY FORCE IF I HAVE TO!"  
  
"Go ahead and try." Inuyasha got in a defensive position, flexing his claws.  
  
Kikyo was crying now and her power was growing.  
  
"Inuyasha! I thought you loved me?!"  
  
"Kikyo." Inuyasha stood straight up again and said, "I did."  
  
Kikyo was beyond mad now. The man she loved and betrayed, was now betraying her for her reincarnation. Kikyo was now, permanently alone in life and in death. She threw a wave of energy at him and he fell back. But not on the ground. Into the well.  
  
"Kikyo! I'm sorry! Rest in peace!" Inuyasha expected to hit the ground, but instead he was sent through a sensation of blue light.  
  
"But." In seconds Inuyasha was looking up at the roof with a silhouette of a figure there too.  
  
It was dark at the bottom of the well, and Kagome couldn't see anything  
  
'Forget it.'  
  
Kagome was again trying to seal the well.  
  
"Why? Why can't I seal the well? Inuyasha doesn't want me there anymore. Why can't I seal the well?!" There was a bright light and Kagome froze.  
  
'Did. did I just seal the well?' Kagome threw a stick down the well, but she heard it hit the bottom.  
  
"I.I.. I sealed the well." Kagome started to sob uncontrollably. "No! It was an accident! I didn't mean for the well to seal! I wanted to go back! I wanted to see them again! I wanted to see him! I wanted to apologize! I wanted him to know what I said, I didn't mean it! I didn't mean too!!!" Kagome sobbed and sobbed.  
  
At that time, Kagome felt like she had died with regrets too.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered. "Inuyasha."  
  
"What?" Kagome jumped. Had she just heard what she thought she heard? Was that?  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Like I said. What?" Inuyasha jumped up in front of Kagome and she backed up.  
  
"In-u-ya-sha?"  
  
"If you say my name tone more time!"  
  
"Inuyasha!!!"  
  
Kagome jumped into his arms.  
  
"WHAT??!!"  
  
"I'm so glad you're here! I'm sorry about what I said Inuyasha! I don't hate you! Please forgive me! I didn't mean what I said! Please don't hate me!"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "Kagome. I know. I heard you. I want you to forgive me. I'm the one who said things I didn't mean." Then Inuyasha realized he had to tell Kagome that Kikyo was there and as mad as ever.  
  
"Wait! Kagome!"  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kikyo." Kagome saddened at the sound of her name.  
  
"I said I was sorry Inuyasha."  
  
"No! Kagome that's not what's important right now! Kikyo came to take me to hell with her and.." Kagome winced at this sentence.  
  
"And you came to tell me you're going to hell with her, you just didn't want to go with me hating you?" Kagome started to cry again.  
  
"Noooo! Kagome! If you'd let me finish a complete sentence then I'd tell you! Now, Kikyo came to take me to hell with her and I told her I wouldn't go because I didn't love her anymore. Now she's mad as ever and is on a killing spree! We have to help the others, they can't even walk let alone protect themselves!"  
  
"Well then let's go!" Kagome yelled. But then she stopped. "We can't.. I sealed the well on accident."  
  
"No you didn't! That was me! That's why you heard the stick drop, cause it hit me!"  
  
"Oh, sorry about that! Well we have to go!" And with that they both jumped into the well.  
  
Feudal Era  
  
When Kagome and Inuyasha climbed out of the well, they were both amazed, and angry at what they saw.  
  
Cliffy! HAHAHAHAHA! Well I just wanted to thank JadesRose, inulover4ever101, midnight14 (aka smiley, smiley) MissPriss998, and, sleep walking chicken and HAP, and Kay Kylo! Thank you guys sooo much! I might review some more tonight if I get more reviews.. 


	4. Figuring It Out

THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I got 22! That might not be allot to some of you, but for me that's allot! I'm so happy, that if I didn't have basketball practice today I would post 5 chapters. Oh, and the reason I made Kagome so mean was because in EVERY SINGLE fanfic I've read, Kagome has just let Inuyasha yell at her, and then run off crying, and I couldn't stand it anymore!  
  
Well, I'll try and make the chapters not seem like they rush into everything, because someone told me it was, and I think I rushed into some stuff too. Well, here's chapter 4?  
  
Chapter4  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were tied up against a tree. And there was also a note there. Kagome and Inuyasha ran over to them and bent down next to them.  
  
"How could Kikyo do this?" Kagome was filled with anger. 'How dare she do this to our friends! She has no right! Huh!! Where's Shippo!?'  
  
"Inuyasha! Where's Shippo!?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped his job of untying the rope to look down at the four people. Wait! There was only three of them! Shippo wasn't there!  
  
"Huh? A note?" Kagome hadn't noticed the note before, but now it was in her hand and she was reading it aloud.  
  
'"Inuyasha,  
  
If you want to see that little Kit ever again, then you will come, ALONE. And give yourself to me, so we can go to hell together. If you're not here by the time the sun sets, then I will kill him. No Kagome. So, what's more important to you? The Kitsune, or you're life?"'  
  
'INUYASHA! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T GO! NOT AFTER YOU JUST TOLD ME THAT YOU.'  
  
"I have to go." Inuyasha stated.  
  
Kagome stared at him on the break of tears.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no." Kagome started whispering. Then she started sobbing and saying it louder. "No! No! No! I won't let you go alone!"  
  
Inuyasha knelt down next to Kagome. He stared at her trembling form and sighed. "Kagome. All my life, after my mother died, and before I met Kikyo. I was all alone in my life. And I didn't have anyone. But after Shippo's parents died, he had somebody. He had you. And if I was as lucky as him, then.. I wouldn't have been left alone. If I would have had someone, and if I could choose while I was a child, then I would have chosen you."  
  
Kagome's heart skipped a beat as Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her. At first she just sat there. Then she started to kiss back. Inuyasha put his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.  
  
Silent tears rolled down Kagome's cheeks. She pulled away and looked at Inuyasha. This would be just another painful memory for her if he didn't come back.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled and wiped away her tears. "I have to go too."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her puzzled. "Kagome. It said ALONE, or Shippo will die."  
  
"I never said I was going WITH you. I just said I HAVE to go. Then when Kikyo's distracted, I'll get Shippo, and you can. Put her to rest?"  
  
Inuyasha thought about the plan. Kagome could get hurt. She had been really tough during the fight with Naraku, even though she had come close to death. She didn't have any wounds like Sango and Miroku's. The poison was the worst one. But Myouga had helped on that one. It was surprising that she was still mobile, but Inuyasha had protected her from any serious cuts or wounds. He didn't know if he could protect her from KIKYO though. Kikyo was smart, and cunning.  
  
But Kagome was her reincarnation. No, Kagome was Kagome. She was just as smart and cunning as Kikyo. Maybe even more. Inuyasha thought and thought, and finally decided that it was a good plan.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"You HAVE to let me go! If you don't then, I won't be able to live anymore! Inuyasha! Even if you don't let me go, I'll go anyways and."  
  
"Kagome! Let me finish a sentence! I've decided you can go. But leave a little bit after me. And if you need help, then just call for me and I'll here you. Come on, we have to take Sango and the others back to the village and make sure they're ok."  
  
Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha around the neck.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha!!"  
  
I'm sorry it was so short. I have to go to bed. It's 11 o'clock and I went to dinner with some friends from out of state. I'll update ASAP. BTW, I'm moving over the weekend, so if I don't update over the weekend, you know why. Thank you! 


	5. It's a Trap!

Hi! I got 6 more reviews! Well, here's chapter 5. (I bet you guys thought I was going to say I don't own Inuyasha this chapter didn't ya?!)  
  
Chapter5  
  
Sango awoke to a sharp pain in her side. She overlooked the pain and quickly looked around the. hut! She had been expecting to be tied to that tree still. But just then. she had wished more than anything that she was still tied to that tree, because what she saw brought tears to her eyes.  
  
She had been expecting to see Kagome in the hut. Cooking, sleeping, anything! Because she had to tell Kagome what Kikyo had done. What Kikyo AND Naraku had done in other words. Sango was the only one awake when Naraku and Kikyo carried them to a tree and tied them to it. Sango hadn't expected for Kagome to be gone. She had expected Kagome to stay in the village and wait for Inuyasha. But, Kagome. She had to be her stupid nice selfless self and go too!  
  
Sango had needed for Kagome to stay at the village so she could tell Kagome that Naraku had planned on attacking the village while Inuyasha was gone. Without Miroku or herself able to protect the village, they were completely vulnerable. Sango had heard the whole conversation between Kikyo and Naraku as it transpired.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"They think you're dead. And it won't be long before Inuyasha goes to Hell with me."  
  
"Why don't you just lure him into a trap and then take him. You will have you're revenge and I will have the jewel! We can kill 2 birds with 1 stone."  
  
"Fool! After you get the jewel you will capture me and use me for your own selfish desires!"  
  
"Awe, but you forget lady Kikyo. If you are in the depths of hell with Inuyasha, then I will have no way of capturing ye."  
  
Kikyo turned Sango's way so she closed her eyes quickly.  
  
"And how shall we lure Inuyasha to me?"  
  
"With bait of course." Naraku looked in Kikyo's direction as well. "The monk would be too much of a burden. Even with my poisonous insects. The exterminator would put up too much of a fight. They wouldn't come for the cat demon. But, this fox demon here." Naraku had picked up Shippo, and examined him. "You take the fox with you for bait, and I will stay close to the village. And when Inuyasha goes to you, I will take that carnation's jewels shards and destroy her and her friends. And just for the fun of it, I'll disguise myself."  
  
Naraku turned into Inuyasha and smiled at Kikyo. "Bring back memories?"  
  
The last thing Sango remembered was Kikyo lunging at Naraku and then she passed out.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
For not trying to stop them, Sango hated herself. But one way or the other, she would safe them She would safe them all.  
  
"Ki.Kirara."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Kagome quickly followed Inuyasha, dodging trees, and other things.  
  
'I'm about to do something good. I guess. But why do I feel so strange about it?' Kagome thought and thought. When leaving the village she had paused because she had synced something. But Inuyasha had yelled, "Hurry up Kagome!" So she hadn't had the chance to investigate any further.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
'Good. Inuyasha is out of the village. But did I see that girl leave as well. I thought I did but.. Oh well, the jewel is all that matters to me.' Naraku quickly moved into the village, hardly containing himself.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Miroku was leaning on his staff, and Sango on her boomerang.  
  
'I hope Kirara gets to Kagome and Inuyasha in time,' Sango thought.  
  
'I've rested enough. I wasn't even THAT badly injured. Kagome and Inuyasha took all my hits for me. And 4 days later she was just fine. Thanks to that miko blood running through her,' Miroku thought, standing up straight. Sango noticed this and stood up as well. They had warned the village, so they were prepared for anything.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Kirara soared through the air searching for Kagome or Inuyasha. She had a note tied around her neck that read:  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha;  
  
Naraku is still well alive. He is planning on attacking the village and Kikyo is planning on dragging Inuyasha to hell with her and to get Kagome's jewel shards. Please get Shippo and come back soon to help. And when I say please come back, I mean the both of you.  
  
Sango  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Shippo was in a type of bubble created by Kikyo's soul catchers.  
  
"Let! Me! Out of here!" Shippo yelled. "Just wait 'till Kagome and Inuyasha get here! Then they'll-"  
  
"Then they'll what? Kill me? Inuyasha is too in love with me, and Kagome is too afraid."  
  
"Ya, I bet! Inuyasha loves Kagome more than he ever loved you! And Kagome would fight by Inuyasha's side to the death!"  
  
"Ha! Shows how much you know young fox. Kagome won't be coming, and I have made a threat that if Inuyasha doesn't get here by the time the sunset's I'll kill you. And if he is, then I'll let you go and Inuyasha will go to hell with me. And it looks like the sun is just about to set."  
  
Shippo looked at the sun in terror. 'Kagome. Inuyasha.. Please. Please don't leave me alone.' And for the first time since his parents died, Shippo cried for real. Not like he does when Inuyasha hits him, but for real.  
  
And just then, Inuyasha was the person Shippo would do anything to see.  
  
Hope you liked it. The more reviews I get, the faster I type! Happy Thanksgiving! 


	6. Your not Inuyasha!

I got 2 more reviews. Apparently I'm still rushing which is really bothering me. I'm going to slow it down, and write everything I see in my head. Oh yeah, I updated one of my other stories.  
  
Chapter6  
  
Inuyasha was getting closer and closer to Kikyo's scent.  
  
'The smell of dead Earth and ashes is coming closer. I won't let you down Shippo!'  
  
Kagome was right behind Inuyasha, since he wasn't using his demon speed.  
  
'Please Inuyasha, don't leave me.'  
  
Inuyasha finally reached a clearing that was brighter than the rest of the forest.  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
"Inuyasha. I see you didn't bring me incarnation. Good."  
  
"Kikyo! Let Shippo go!"  
  
"Will you be going to hell with me?"  
  
Kagome was now in place. She had her bow and arrow notched. 'Inuyasha. Just give me a sign. A signal, anything!'  
  
Shippo looked up and saw Inuyasha and started yelling.  
  
"INUYAHSA! INUYASHA! I'M UP HERE! INUYASHA!"  
  
'What?! He can't here me? Why?'  
  
Inuyasha couldn't hear or see Shippo, but Kagome could.  
  
'SHIPPO!'  
  
"So Inuyasha? Will you be going to hell with me?"  
  
"Grrrrrr. Where's Shippo?"  
  
Kikyo snapped her fingers and Inuyasha was on the ground. Shippo got up and ran behind Inuyasha and stuck out his tongue at Kikyo.  
  
"Now Inuyasha, slaughter her!"  
  
"You now have you're Shippo. Come Inuyasha."  
  
"In your dreams! Now Kagome!"  
  
Kagome took this as a signal and shot her arrow. It hit Kikyo in the shoulder, and she hit the ground. Even though he didn't love Kikyo anymore, it hurt to see her like this.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kikyo grabbed the air and fell back down. "You betrayed me!"  
  
Kagome came out of her hiding spot and stood next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Finally, her soul has been put to rest." Kagome new Inuyasha was sad as he said this, even though he smiled. She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled too. Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder and said, "Thanks for saving me."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and said, "No problem."  
  
If you were right in front of the trio right that very second, they would look like the perfect family, except for the strange huge cat flying straight toward them.  
  
Kirara let out a huge roar and all of three of them turned and looked at the cat.  
  
"Kirara?"  
  
Kirara stopped just in front of them and transformed in to her kitten form with a small parchment in her mouth. Kagome bent down and took it from her mouth.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome,  
  
Naraku is still well alive. He is planning on attacking the village and Kikyo is planning on dragging Inuyasha to hell with her and taking Kagome's jewel shards. Please get Shippo and come back soon to help. And when I say come back, I mean the both of you.  
  
Sango"  
  
"Grrrrr. Get on Kagome! Grab Shippo and Kirara too. I don't think Kirara is in the shape to fly back. We got to help Sango and the others before it's too late!" Inuyasha took one last glace at his former love before he took off.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Sango, Miroku, and the villagers stood ready for anything that signaled Naraku was there. But they didn't expect to see Inuyasha come out of the forest.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Sango shouted.  
  
"Kagome didn't go with me. She stayed here. She said something about the hot springs." But something about his story rung false. Kagome would NEVER relax and bathe in the hot springs in a crisis like this. So she decided to see what was up.  
  
"Did you get Shippo?"  
  
"Ya, he ran to the hot springs with Kagome."  
  
"Where's Kikyo?"  
  
"I put her to rest. Why are all the villagers here with weapons?"  
  
"They were preparing just in case Kikyo came," Miroku was the one to talk this time. He understood what Sango was trying to do. He also thought something rung false in his story.  
  
'Inuyasha' took a step closer and the entire village raised their weapons.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Inuyasha, did you not get the letter we sent you? It said Naraku is still alive so stay with Kagome and Shippo."  
  
"We sent a villager to tell you," Miroku stated.  
  
"Oh yes, I saw him, and I also saw Naraku. Kagome killed Naraku for real this time and I fended off Kagura and Kanna."  
  
"But you said Kagome was at the hot springs."  
  
'Damn. They're catching on. So, that reincarnation DID go with Inuyasha.'  
  
"I meant she went there AFTER we killed Naraku."  
  
"Where's the villager?"  
  
"He left quickly after he told me."  
  
Now Sango and Miroku KNEW he was lying, because he had said Kagome didn't go with him, then he said she did go with him. Then he said KAGOME killed Naraku. Then he said a villager had sent him the message, when Kirara had.  
  
"Enough! I'm tired after such a battle with Naraku-"  
  
"But you said KAGOME, killed Naraku!"  
  
"I'm confused because I'm so tired. Now move aside so I can go to sleep."  
  
"In the hut? You always sleep next to the river so you can wake up early."  
  
"Oh yes, but I'd rather sleep in the hut today." But this time when he stepped closer, Sango and Miroku raised their weapons.  
  
"You said a villager sent you the message. We sent Kirara. You said Kagome was at the hot springs, and then you said she's the one who killed Naraku. Where's the REAL Inuyasha!?"  
  
"You are smarted than you look exterminator. Surely if it were you I tried to trick 50 years ago, you wouldn't have fell for it." Naraku transformed into himself and lunged at Sango. Sango quickly pulled her heavy boomerang in front of her and shielded herself from Naraku's attack. Naraku jumped back and smiled.  
  
"I don't know why you're smiling! I reflected your attack!" Naraku only smiled more and responded, "Look again."  
  
Suddenly Sango's boomerang broke in two.  
  
"Ahhhh! My weapon!" But Sango quickly recovered as Naraku attacked again. But Miroku jumped in front of her and shielded her with his staff.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Naraku just jumped back and readied for another attack. Until he heard the word "Fire!" And flaming arrows flew straight toward him. Only 6 touched him but the rest he dodged.  
  
"Ha! I've been burned alive and suffered numerous wounds, what makes you think your arrows will harm me?!"  
  
"Because we have sacred arrows!"  
  
Sango and Miroku smiled as Naraku turned around and saw.  
  
Cliffhanger. Not really, because you probably already know who it is. But I really hope I didn't rush on this chapter. Because I worry about me rushing through my story more than anything else. Happy Thanksgiving! 


	7. Poisoned!

Hi! well, there's not really anything to say. Here's chapter 7.  
  
Chapter7  
  
Naraku turned around and saw Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara.  
  
"Hmmm. I see you've managed to escape Kikyo. How is that Inuyasha? Did you kill her? Or simply lie to her and tell her you would go with her later?" Naraku smirked.  
  
"That's not what you should be worried about is it?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Hmm," Naraku chuckled. "I see."  
  
"Shut up!" Everyone turned to look at Kagome. "This time we really are going to kill you!"  
  
Kagome fired an arrow at Naraku and just barely missed.  
  
"I see you are stronger than I thought. Good. Than you will be the first to die!" Naraku lunged at Kagome from her position on top of a hill.  
  
Kagome slid down the hill, but Naraku was met with Inuyasha's sword.  
  
"Die!" Inuyasha swung Tetsuiga, but Naraku dodged it.  
  
"What poor swordsman ship. Oh well. Poor swordsman, poor sword."  
  
Kagome was now at the bottom of the hill, aiming her arrow at Naraku who kept moving.  
  
"Hold still, darn it!" Kagome shot her arrow and hit Naraku in his leg.  
  
"Yes!" Naraku gasped, but then looked down at her attacker.  
  
"Girl!" Naraku flew straight toward her.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha was right behind him.  
  
Kagome reached for another arrow but was out. 'Darn it!' Kagome turned  
to run, but it was to late. Naraku had stuck his whole hand straight  
through her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome!!" Kagome turned around and looked at Naraku.  
  
"I'll.. Kill you..." And with her last bit of energy she had left, she  
picked up an arrow (it would have come in handy if she would have seen  
it earlier) and stuck it through him, and then passed out.  
  
Naraku gasped and squirmed until he disappeared into a smoke of Miasma  
just as Inuyasha was about to cut him in half.  
  
"DAMN YOU!!"  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Kagome awoke to four pair if eyes on her.  
  
"Good, you're awake!" Sango hugged Kagome tightly, which really hurt..  
  
"AWWWW!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha nearly threw Sango into the wall as he pulled her off of Kagome.  
  
"That hurt!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Well, now you know how Kagome felt!"  
  
"Sit."  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground, but not nearly as hard as usual. He immediately got up and said, "Kagome, are you ok?!"  
  
"I'm fine Inuyasha." Kagome grabbed her right shoulder and immediately cringed.  
  
"Don't do that stupid!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha, but then she smiled.  
  
"We only got to clean your wound. We found out that Lady Kaede has gone to a village that will take 4 days and nights to get to. We need her so we can get herbs for the miasma." Miroku stated as if he were an expert.  
  
"Oh shut up." Sango said and slapped him on the back of the head.  
  
"Ah-hem!" Miroku cleared his voice and continued. "And we have come to  
a conclusion that Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and I should go and you and  
Inuyasha should stay here. Ah-hem, alone. Together. And-" Sango hit  
him really hard this time.  
  
"That wasn't the plan stupid!"  
  
"Well it is now. Shippo would cause suffering to Kagome's pain. Sango, you couldn't hardly protect her if Naraku came back."  
  
POW!  
  
"What I MEANT to say, was you just recovered from battle, and your weapon is broken. And I.. Well I can stay here-"  
  
"NO!" Everyone screamed at the same time.  
  
"Ok, ok. Well, Inuyasha is the only one who could really protect her from Naraku. Plus, he won't be back for a while. Kagome's arrow went deep."  
  
"Just come back quickly so you guys can help Kagome. I can't bare to see her like this."  
  
Everyone looked at Inuyasha, even Kirara, and just stared.  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Shh! You'll wake Kagome!" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and noticed her sleeping.  
  
"Isn't that a shame?" Sango said sarcastically. "Inuyasha says something sweet about Kagome, but she's asleep, so she doesn't here it."  
  
"Why you?!"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"Just go and get Kaede so Kagome is better!" Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara started to part.  
  
"Good bye, love birds. Don't do anything frisky while we're gone. It would be bad in Kagome's current condition and-" Miroku was cut off as he received 12 large lumps on his head. Six from Sango, and six from Inuyasha. Sango shook Inuyasha's hand and said, "We make a pretty good team huh?"  
  
"Yeah, anytime we need to bash Miroku that is." Inuyasha gave Miroku a death glare.  
  
"Well, goodbye Kagome. Please be strong. We'll be back in 8 days." Sango knew Kagome couldn't hear her, but she felt better anyway.  
  
"Good..bye." Sango heard Kagome whisper. 'Sister, you better be alive when I get back.' And with those last thoughts, Sango and the others left. 


	8. The dream and the kiss

Hi! I got another review! Thank you! First off, I want to apologize to Jades Rose, because on chap 6 when I said I hope I wasn't rushing, you thought I was being sarcastic and I wasn't being sarcastic. I don't like to read rushed stories, so I don't want my story to be rushed. Go ahead and make any suggestions you like. Chapter8!  
  
Chapter8  
  
Inuyasha was just sitting next to Kagome, intently watching her sleeping form.  
  
"Kagome. Please be all right. Too bad Myouga's not here to suck the poison out of you." Inuyasha pulled back Kagome's bangs and kept brushing her hair with his hand.  
  
'Kagome.'  
  
Inuyasha got up and went outside for a little bit. As he walked farther away from the hut, he heard someone call his name.  
  
"Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome standing at the hut door staring at him.  
  
"Kagome! You shouldn't be up right now!" Inuyasha ran to her side.  
  
"Inuyasha. I'm fine. Sometimes you just need to get out, ya know?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome's small form and smiled.  
  
"Come on. I'm just walking around the village anyway."  
  
Kagome walked around the village with Inuyasha, just admiring the evening scene. The birds were chirping, the village was silent, the huts cast shadows across the village, and she was walking with someone who was a very big part of her life.  
  
She felt like she was walking on clouds. She was so happy like this. She started to hum.  
  
"Hm? What's the matter with you?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing. I'm just happy."  
  
"About.. What?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess just being here with you."  
  
'Maybe it's the Miasma.'  
  
"Sooo. What are you humming?" Inuyasha asked as he put his hands behind his head slightly blushing.  
  
"Just a saying my dad used to tell me all the time."  
  
"Can I ask what that saying is?"  
  
"Yes you can. He used to tell me a saying that he said related to his life at the time. It went something like:  
  
Don't stand in front of me, I may not follow, don't stand behind me, I may not lead. Stand beside me, and be my friend."  
  
"And HOW does that make you happy?!" Inuyasha yelled. He thought she was talking about him, and that he didn't treat her like a friend. As if they WEREN'T friends. And as if reading his mind, Kagome whispered, "Inuyasha, I'm not talking about you, ya know. You're my best friend. This is the first time I've been able to tell anyone it and not cry, or still be happy."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and mumbled, "Sorry."  
  
"It's no problem. So what do you like to do when you get happy or sad? I know tough Inuyasha doesn't cry. Or laugh. Now does he?" Kagome said in a mocking voice.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her and looked up at the sky.  
  
"I was only kidding Inuyasha. It's perfectly fine to cry or laugh-"  
  
"NO it's not!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome paused and stared at him.  
  
"It's only ok for full breeds to cry or laugh. When half-breeds cry they're considered weak. If they laugh, they're considered weak!"  
  
"Is. Is that why you never laugh or cry?" Kagome asked sadly. She stopped and looked at Inuyasha. "Because your afraid that we might think your weak? Inuyasha. Just because you show your emotions, doesn't mean anything. Sometimes, people get sad. And sometimes people get happy. It's part of life."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, and then said, "Come on, it's getting late."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Kagome sat down and looked at Inuyasha. "Until you tell me what you do when you're said or happy. You can't just bottle up your emotions all the time."  
  
"I can." Inuyasha grabbed her hand, but was pulled down by Kagome.  
  
"So you do feel happy and sad sometimes. Name one time." Kagome looked at Inuyasha with the BIGGEST puppy dog eyes.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and looked at the ground. "I was sad when I thought you were gone forever, and I was happy when I found out you hadn't sealed the well. Now come on." Inuyasha helped Kagome up and she smiled.  
  
"That makes me happy to know. That you don't always bottle up your emotions. Because, sometimes. It hurts to do that." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled.  
  
'I know.'  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Sango and the others were setting up camp for the night. Sango was curled up with Kirara. Shippo was with her, and poor, poor Miroku was all by himself against a tree. The night was cold, and he didn't have a blanket. He had decided to act priestly, and give Sango his blanket.  
  
"I wouldn't be a priest if I took the blanket." But just then he had wished that he HADN'T been a priest and took the blanket. He ignored it and rolled over. But he was still shivering.  
  
Sango awoke to his shivering and looked over at him.  
  
'Poor monk. Must be cold.' Sango walked over and layed next to him with the blanket covering the both of them. Miroku turned over and looked at her. (AN: This gave me the thought of what Miroku would look like if he had frostbite and was blue all over. It's kind of funny when you think about it.)  
  
"If you promise NOT to grope me, then I'll lay here with you so you don't freeze to death. And if your hands so much as slip close to me, Kirara will bite your head off." Miroku looked puzzled, but then smiled at her sudden kindness.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Kagome was fixing Inuyasha a bowl of ramen, but kept spilling it everywhere because she had to use her left hand instead of right.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You want me to do it?" Inuyasha asked crawling over to her.  
  
"No, it's ok. I just hope I don't spill anything else." Kagome stirred the ramen a little bit more and some more fell out. But it got on Inuyasha this time.  
  
"YAAAA!" Kagome stood up and tried to find out where he was burnt but he just kept yelling. Kagome couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"It's not funny," Inuyasha sneered.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kagome giggled.  
  
Kagome gave him his bowl, and had a cup of her own. After they were finished, she put everything up and crawled under a blanket. Inuyasha sat in a corner and closed his eyes.  
  
Kagome slept soundlessly, but Inuyasha was having trouble sleeping.  
  
Inuyasha's dream  
  
Inuyasha woke up, but Kagome wasn't in the hut. So he went looking for her.  
  
"Kagome!" he had called. He called and called her name. And then he had heard it. Her voice.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Inuyasha ran to the place where he heard her voice.  
  
When he got there, Kagome was tied to a tree, and Kikyo was in front of her with an arrow.  
  
"Kikyo! Let her go!"  
  
"Never! I will make you suffer like you made me suffer!" Inuyasha ran to try and save Kagome. But it was to late. The arrow had shot Kagome dead in the chest. Inuyasha quickly killed Kikyo and ran to Kagome's side.  
  
"Kagome," he had said. "I'll save you. Hang on. Please." A tear fell from his cheek and Kagome opened her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha. I'll always love you. I'm sorry I had to leave you. I'll wait for you until the end of time." And then she died. Inuyasha screamed her name over and over. But she never opened her eyes.  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her, but her eyes stayed closed.  
  
End Dream  
  
Kagome was awoken to the sound of her name. She looked over at Inuyasha and discovered he was the one saying it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Kagome crawled over to Inuyasha and looked closely at his face. He was still asleep. Suddenly Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arms, which made her wince and kissed her. Kagome's pain soon stopped and she kissed back, staring at Inuyasha.  
  
'I know this is a dream for him but.'  
  
Kagome slowly closed her eyes as Inuyasha slowly opened his.  
  
'HUH?! Kagome's. Does she know she's doing this?! I thought it was a.. dream.'  
  
Inuyasha leaned farther into the kiss, which made Kagome open her eyes. Inuyasha pulled away and was blushing furiously.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was dreaming and. I thought. It was a dream. and I." Kagome held his chin and made him look at her, and then she said, "What are you apologizing for?" And kissed him.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes shot open. But then he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned forward.  
  
'Inuyasha...' Inuyasha pulled off of her and looked at her. Kagome had forgotten all about the pain in her shoulder, but the poison would not be forgotten so easily.  
  
"Kagome I. I.." But Inuyasha never finished his sentence. Kagome had fainted from the poison and the current event that had just happened.  
  
"Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled. But he calmed down as he saw her sigh slightly in her sleep. Inuyasha smiled.  
  
'That's just like you Kagome. When I'm about to tell you something important, you faint on me. Stupid girl.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm sorry it took me such a long time to update. My mom's been on the computer allot lately, so I couldn't get on. I'm thinking about making ANOTHER story. Even though I'm not done with this one. But I just can't picture Inuyasha and the other's jewel hunt ever being over. Well, hope you like it. 


	9. Naked bodies, and Fluffy Ears

Hi! Thank you for the reviews. Oh yeah, I know I'm not suppose to do this but can some one tell me how to make your own site?? If someone does, I'll update (can't believe I'm saying this) five chapters in one day. Chapter 9.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Kagome was lying awake, thinking about what had happened that day.  
  
'He KISSED me! AGAIN! And then he said it was an accident because he had been DREAMING about it! I think it's the poison because I would NEVER have the guts to do that!' Kagome screamed to herself. 'Well, if he doesn't mention it, I won't. I'll pretend I don't remember.' And with that, Kagome went back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome awoke to the bright sun boring down on her. She rolled around a bit, but then sat up. Winter was coming soon, and she would have to start dressing warmly. It was starting to get chilly at night, causing her to be uncomfortable when she slept. Kagome wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked out the window. She could here the birds singing and could see the village children running around.  
  
"Well. These are some of the last warm days we're gonna' have so I'm gonna' take advantage of them." Kagome grabbed her bag and ran outside. Forgetting all about Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome ran to the closes lake she knew of and undressed. She dipped her foot in the water slowly and then slid into the lake.  
  
"Ahh. Nice and cool." Kagome swam to the middle of the lake and dived under. Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"AND SIT!" Kagome had sat Inuyasha one hundred times for spying on her. They were on their way back to the village. Apparently, Inuyasha had followed her to the lake, thinking something was wrong. But when he found out she was just going for a swim, he had intended to leave, but just.. Just couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome. Pervert. And after she had dived under water, she had been under for an awful long time, so he jumped in after her. Until he saw Kagome swimming back up. Unfortunately for him, she saw him and he got sat 100 times under water, and 100 times above water.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe you! I didn't know you were such a pervert!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha for the twentieth time.  
  
"Ok. How many times are you going to say it?"  
  
"How long were you watching for?" Kagome asked with a scowl on her face.  
  
"I.. I.. Humph!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and put his nose in the air.  
  
"You've got your nerve to be mad! You were spying on me! Just like that perverted monk!"  
  
"I WASN'T spying on you! I came back to the hut and you were gone! So I followed your scent to the lake and your pack was sitting next to it. I thought you drowned so I jumped in. But I saw you coming up so I went up too.."  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kagome and looked away.  
  
"Ha! I knew it! Pervert!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"Well Inuyasha, maybe if you SIT down for a little bit you'll remember. Just sit, and sit, and sit, and SIT, as long as you need to!" And with that Kagome stomped off. PERVERT!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Inuyasha got back to the hut, he stormed inside with rage in his eyes.  
  
"KAGOME!" Kagome was sitting against the wall, wincing at how loud he was speaking.  
  
"Inuyasha, could you please stop yelling?" Kagome pleaded. She was in a lot of pain. She didn't know why though. It was probably the miasma.  
  
"Why you! You sit me a MILLION times and you want me to stop yelling!? Why I 'ought a!" But Inuyasha shut up as he saw Kagome's pained expression.  
  
"KAGOME!! Are you ok?!"  
  
"I will be, if you stop yelling."  
  
"Sorry!" Inuyasha ran over to Kagome's side and looked down at her, eyes wide, and ears swirling. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the sight.  
  
"What!? What is it?!" Kagome reached up and grabbed his ears. Inuyasha winced and looked down.  
  
"Hey," Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and tried to pull it off, but Kagome only held on tighter. "Kagome, let go." Inuyasha said gently.  
  
"You let go," Kagome said softly. Inuyasha let go, but Kagome didn't. She pulled his arm softly and made him lay down next to her. Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Kagome.." Kagome started to smoothly rub Inuyasha's ear, causing him to close his eyes and growl lightly.  
  
Kagome started to giggle, which caused Inuyasha to pull away.  
  
"Hmmmm." Inuyasha glared at Kagome and put his back to her. Kagome smiled and put her arms around him.  
  
"Sorry. Dog boy." All anger Inuyasha had toward Kagome at that time disappeared.  
  
"I'm fine." Kagome started to rub Inuyasha's ear again, and he started to growl again. Kagome giggled, but Inuyasha didn't mind this time. In fact, he leaned back into Kagome so she was getting all and both of his ears.  
  
"That feels.. Nice," Inuyasha commented.  
  
"Good."  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and moved a bit so Inuyasha was more comfortable. (Picture the episode when Inuyasha was transformed into a human, and was poisoned by the spider demon.)  
  
Inuyasha smiled and recalled a moment he had had like this with Kagome once before. Ya, just him and Kagome. No Sango. No Miroku. No Shippo. No Naraku, and no.. Kikyo. Just him and.. His Kagome. 


	10. Raku and Miasma!

I'm sorry I haven't reviewed in soooooooooooo long. I've been moving, and we have allot of junk. My brother just hooked up the computer finally! I've been so bored in this new neighborhood! There are no kids! Well, I'll try to make this a long chapter with fluff, and action in it.  
  
Chapter10  
  
Miroku had awoken that morning with a burning sensation on his left cheek. As soon as he had opened his eyes, he had seen Sango glaring at him. He had no idea why she had slapped him. He had been merely sleeping! Was there a crime in that?!  
  
When he had asked why she had hit him, she had just rolled her eyes and walked away!  
  
Now he was at a stream, washing his face, and especially left cheek. Shippo had joined him as well.  
  
"Can you answer this question Shippo? Why did Lady Sango slap me? I was having the loveliest dream. There were beautiful women, running around, all screaming, "Miroku! Miroku! We love you!" And I was just about to go to a room with one. For priestly reasons mind you, and then I awoke, because Sango had slapped me."  
  
Shippo rolled his eyes, and then glared at Miroku.  
  
"Miroku, you must be really dumb! The reason Sango slapped you was because you grabbed her butt, and started murmuring perverted things in your sleep! It makes me wonder what you dream about!" Shippo explained.  
  
"Oh ya, and it also makes me wonder what you do when you're by yourself," he added quietly.  
  
"What?!" Miroku grabbed Shippo, and was about to give him a, what he liked to call "Inuyasha beating," until he heard a scream.  
  
"Sango!" Shippo said happily. Miroku looked down at him and glared.  
  
"You're not off the hook yet!" Miroku sprinted back to the camp with Shippo dangling onto his robes.  
  
"Miroku!!! Slow down!"  
  
Miroku didn't slow down though. He was too preoccupied with the screams coming from the camp..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango had been extremely angry that morning. She had been groped in her sleep, and then, when she hit the groper, he had had the nerve to act as though nothing had happened.  
  
She had shooed him off to the stream with Shippo, so she could have some peace for a while, and released her anger out on the "bags" Kagome had given them to sleep in. Kagome had told them they were comforting, and easy to carry, but to Sango, they were a burden.  
  
After Miroku, and Shippo had left, she had picked up camp, and prepared their breakfast for them to eat before they continued on their journey. She had made rice, fried rabbit Kirara had gotten, and chopped fish. She had really outdone herself! It was such a beautiful meal, she had forgotten all about that mornings mishaps.  
  
But then, there was a shift in the wind, and Kirara had begun to growl. Sango had been with Kirara for so long, she had learned to trust the feline's instincts. She had grabbed her boomerang, and readied herself.  
  
There was a pause in the forest, and then stepped out a....human?  
  
It WAS a human. A man to be precise, but Kirara was still growling. Sango's guard went up again, and she asked the man who he was.  
  
He said his name was Raku, and he had also asked Sango if she had any Shikon Jewel Shards. That had immediately gotten Sango's attention.  
  
"What do you want with the shards?!" Sango had asked through her poison mask. The "man" saw that his plan had been foiled, and his eyes turned to the color of blood.  
  
Sango hit the demon square in the face, but he just laughed, and it sprung back, and hit Sango in her ribs. The pain was immense, and Sango had screamed.  
  
Now Miroku was at her aid, helping her to get up.  
  
"Sango! Are you alright?!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"I'm fine! This demon is after the Shikon shards. He appeared first as a human!" Miroku looked up at the demon and glared at him.  
  
"I, am another incarnation by yours truly, Naraku. He didn't have enough power to come himself, so he made and incarnation capable of fulfilling his duties. His others are incapable of anything. It's a wonder he keeps them around.  
  
"Now. Let's get down to the reason why I'm here. Give me the jewel shards!"  
  
The demon lunged at Sango and Miroku, but Miroku defended them with his staff.  
  
"This.. Weak.. Staff.. Can't hold me!" Raku grunted out. Miroku smiled, and pulled out one of his scrolls.  
  
"But this can! Ahh!" Miroku plastered his scroll to Raku's head, and he jumped back with a scream.  
  
"That's funny!" Miroku yelled. "Usually Naraku's other incarnations would be able to stand a small scroll!"  
  
Raku glared at Miroku and yelled, "You haven't seen the last, of RAKU!"  
  
Then he disappeared in a black, blanket of smoke.  
  
Sango looked up at Miroku and thanked him.  
  
"No problem.. But it looks like we'll have something else to worry about on this trip."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had beads of sweat on her forehead when she awoke. She peered around the room frantically, searching for something that would quench her thirst.  
  
"Water." she breathlessly said. She had never woke up like this before. That miasma must have been kicking in.  
  
'Damn.' Kagome thought. 'Why can't my miko powers get rid of this.' Kagome crawled to the door, where she saw a bowl of water. She put her back against the wall, and put the bowl to her mouth.  
  
'Water.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was in the fields, refusing to open his eyes to the many villagers staring at him.  
  
"What do you think he wants?" one villager murmured.  
  
"Just leave him alone, and he'll leave you alone," another one whispered.  
  
'Good,' Inuyasha thought. 'At least these people know their stance. But this staring is bothering me.'  
  
Inuyasha was trying to get one of the villagers to give him some herbs for Kagome while Miroku and the others were gone.  
  
'If Kagome were well, she could ask. But if Kagome were well, I wouldn't need her to ask,' he thought angrily.  
  
Inuyasha had been trying all morning to ask for at least ONE herb, but every time he got close to someone, they would scream and run away, causing numerous eyes to wonder his way.  
  
Okay! No more mister nice demon. Kagome was getting sicker, and she would need something!  
  
'Because, if she wasn't sick. She would never have let me lay on her lap,' Inuyasha thought in the back of his head.  
  
The next villager who went by him, would be man handled if they tried to run away or scream. Inuyasha opened his eyes, and saw a man staring straight at him. The man jumped and looked away.  
  
"Bingo!" Inuyasha ran to the man and grabbed him by his shirt.  
  
"Ahhhh! Let go! Demon!" Inuyasha pushed one of his claws into the mans back and said, "Shut UP!"  
  
The man quickly stopped yelling, and asked, "What is it ye want?" Inuyasha laughed to himself. This man must have an herb for Kagome. He talks like Kaede does.  
  
"I just want an herb. One that helps poison. I need one for my friend."  
  
The man looked at Inuyasha, and then at a basket close to him.  
  
"In order for me to get ye an herb for ye friend.. Ye need to take ye's claw out of my skin."  
  
'This man says "ye" more than Kaede does,' Inuyasha thought. He let the man go, and watched him go through the plants in his basket.  
  
"Make it snappy old man, she's not a demon like me, she's can't take the poison for long."  
  
The man glared at Inuyasha, and threw him a sly grin.  
  
"Ohhh. You're taking care of your woman. No wonder you want me to hurry up."  
  
Inuyasha was about to hurt the old man for running his mouth, but was too shocked that he hadn't said ye.  
  
"Here." The man handed Inuyasha a medium sized bag with herbs in it.  
  
"This should be enough until the demon exterminator and the monk come back," the man said with a kind smile on his face. "I know of your little adventures. Kaede tells me of your journeys while you're gone. Take care of Lady Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. If the man knew all this. Hey! Then why didn't he just listen to him in the first place?! Oh well. he didn't have the time to get in an argument.  
  
"Thanks," Inuyasha said as he flew off toward the hut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha slowly walked into the hut. It was extremely dark, except for the little sun that came in through the cracks of the door.  
  
"Kagome?" As soon as Inuyasha uttered her name, she was walking toward him. Coming from another room.  
  
"Hey Kagome. I got you some herbs." Inuyasha stopped mid sentence as he saw Kagome's features up close. She was sweating all over, her face was red, and she was breathing heavily.  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome kept walking toward him, and when she reached him, she put her arms around his neck loosely, and leaned on him.  
  
"Inu. Inu." Kagome couldn't even finish her sentence. She didn't have enough strength. Instead, she leaned against Inuyasha as he held her.  
  
"It.The.. Poi.Hold me." she managed to whisper. Inuyasha took a step back, and tripped.  
  
Kagome was on top of him, and her face was one inch away from his. Inuyasha blushed and stared at her black eyes, the ones that used to be brown.  
  
"Ka.Kagome." Inuyasha stuttered. She was so close. She was poisoned too. She. She wouldn't remember if he kissed her, would she?  
  
But when Kagome opened her mouth to breathe, her breath on him was what made up his mind. He engulfed her mouth with his, causing her to forget about the poison for just a moment.  
  
He sent his tongue darting into her mouth, making her moan. He grabbed her arms and deepened the kiss as he rolled over so he was on top of her.  
  
Kagome moaned even more, and now the poison was the last thing from her mind. This feeling.. This sensation. It was.. She couldn't explain it.  
  
But she needed air, so she tried to pull away, but.But Inuyasha wouldn't let her go. She tried to pull away again, but still, he wouldn't let her go. Kagome's hand reached his face and she slapped him gently. He opened his eyes in realization, and let go of her.  
  
"Sorry," Inuyasha said breathlessly. He starred at her with love in his eyes, and her brown eyes began to appear again.  
  
"Kagome." Kagome smiled at him, as she sat up and sat next to him.  
  
"Where.were you.this morning? I was.. A little worried...." Kagome breathed out. Inuyasha put his hand to her face and gently kissed her again.  
  
"I didn't mean to worry you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Oh ya Kagome, before I forget, this villager gave me some herbs for you." Inuyasha pulled the bag from his kimono and pulled out the herbs.  
  
"I'm no Kaede, so you're going to have to show me what to do."  
  
Kagome took the herbs from his hands, and put them into a small bowl with a little bit of water in it. She stirred it with a small, wooden spoon drink some. She swallowed it, and gave Inuyasha a look that told him it hadn't tasted very good.  
  
Inuyasha laughed slightly.  
  
"Is. Inuyasha.. Laughing?" Kagome asked playfully.  
  
"Ya, what of it?" Inuyasha asked just as playfully.  
  
"Nothing.. I just thought.. Strong people. didn't laugh.." she said sarcastically.  
  
"Well I do!" Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome. Kagome smiled, and Inuyasha smiled too.  
  
Yep. This was going to be a good 5 days. 


	11. More poison, and a fight

I got more reviews! Thank you all so much! Reviews make me sooo happy! I'm going to try and make this chapter long just like my other one. Here's chapter11.  
  
Chapter11  
  
It was still very dark outside. It was a cold, dark night. Almost every thing in the forest of Inuyasha was silent... Almost.  
  
In the top branches of the God Tree, where a young boy had been under a spell for fifty years, there was a small light. If that boy had been there that very moment, he would have jumped to the top of the tree to investigate. There he would have seen a man with red eyes, and long claws. Sitting at the top of the tree, creating a small light with his hands. The man appeared to be healing a wound he had received in battle.  
  
He was muttering random rants like, "They'll pay!" and "I'll kill that monk!"  
  
But what probably would have made the hanyou attack the strange man, was when he said, "But first I'll get that half demon and girl!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha happily lay next to Kagome, hoping, praying she didn't wake up. Just so he could lay with her for a little bit more.  
  
'Kagome.' Inuyasha thought. 'Be strong until the others get back.. Please.'  
  
Inuyasha stroked her hair and then lay down again.  
  
'Don't leave me Kagome.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called up to Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, I told you to stay in the hut! That medicine's not going to last forever! Call me when you need me!" Inuyasha said irritably with his eyes closed.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from his tree, and walked up to Kagome.  
  
"Well, I have to get fresh air don't I?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed in defeat. He knew Kagome wouldn't go back in the hut until she wanted to. Even he wouldn't want to be crammed up in that hut all day. It smelt of the sick people who had been in the hut, and also of old herbs. It was too much for a demon. Even Kagome could smell it!  
  
"Well? What do you want?"  
  
"I'm going on a walk, wanna come?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why would I want to walk around? All I have to do is fly." (I know Inuyasha can't really fly, but I wasn't going to put All I have to do is jump.)  
  
"Ok," Kagome sighed. "Have fun sitting here by yourself."  
  
Kagome walked away from Inuyasha, toward the edge of the village.  
  
'You would think Inuyasha would at least come walking with me.. Oh well.' Kagome sat down at the edge of the village, on top of a hill, and watched the villagers work.  
  
There were woman in the gardens, and men in the fields. The sun was beautifully shinning, making the scene even prettier.  
  
"Ah, feudal Japan.. It's a beautiful time to live," Kagome said aloud.  
  
"Yes, but also so violent," a voice said behind her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome turned around to see. No, it wasn't Inuyasha. It was a man with red eyes, and a small scar on his forehead.  
  
"Um hi. Who. Are you?"  
  
"Oh, pardon my rudeness. I am. Raku."  
  
Kagome stared at the strange man, who also had a strange aura around him.  
  
"I'm.. Kagome." The man stuck out his hand to shake Kagome's hand, but Kagome declined.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, it's just."  
  
"You don't have to explain. Many people find me strange. It's probably because of my red eyes."  
  
Kagome couldn't deny that. The man really was handsome, but his eyes. That just messed up all of his features.  
  
"Do you live in this village?"  
  
"Well, not really. I kind of live here when I come to look for.."  
  
"For what? Come on. You can trust me."  
  
Kagome pulled one of her jewel shards out from her neck, and looked at it.  
  
"We've been searching for the jewel shards, for quite some time. I accidentally shattered the jewel in battle, and now my friends and I are trying to get the jewel shards before a demon named Naraku does."  
  
"Wow." Raku said, acting amazed. "Can I let you in on my little secret?"  
  
Raku pulled out a shard of the Shikon Jewel.  
  
"Huh!" Kagome gasped. 'How come I couldn't since it?!'  
  
Kagome reached for it, but Raku pulled it away.  
  
"This is mine."  
  
"You mean even after telling you about my journey you still won't give me your jewel shard?! It's a matter of time before Naraku comes after you!"  
  
"Come on, I barely know you. But you're so kind to care. Thanks anyway, but I'll keep this," he said as he put the shard under his kimono.  
  
"Would you care for a drink?" he asked. Kagome gave him a strange look.  
  
"Don't worry! It's not poison!" he laughed. Raku pulled out two cups and smiled.  
  
"Here's one for you. I wasn't expecting to meet someone. I got two just in case I got really thirsty, but hey, it's fun to share."  
  
Kagome wasn't sure. I mean, this man had just appeared from behind her, and she didn't even know him. He had a jewel shard too, and his eyes.  
  
"Come on.. You can drink it."  
  
Kagome took the drink from the very strange man and drunk some. Hey! It tasted like coke!  
  
"Good?"  
  
"Ya, actually it's pretty good!" Kagome commented.  
  
"That's great! Now I can tell my father, Na. Nasakuto, that someone actually likes his drink!" Raku laughed.  
  
Just then Kagome heard the sound of someone coming up the hill.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What took you so long?! You should've been back by.. Hey! Who's he?!"  
  
"Inuyasha! This is Raku! I just met him when I came up here."  
  
Raku smiled and handed Inuyasha his drink.  
  
"Here. Have some, it's good." Inuyasha looked down at the man in disgust and slapped the drink out of his hands.  
  
"Don't try and give me that junk. Come on Kagome. I don't like the smell of this guy." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's armed and nearly dragged her down the hill.  
  
"Hey! Inuyasha! Why are you being so rude?!" Kagome snatched her arm from Inuyasha and glared at him.  
  
"You didn't drink any of that stuff did you?!"  
  
"Yeah! I did!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by both of her arms and pulled her so that they were face to face.  
  
"Tell me you're joking," Inuyasha said dangerously.  
  
"I'm not," whispered Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha glared at the girl before him.  
  
"Stupid!!! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome.  
  
Kagome's eyes started to water and she turned away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "I'm sorry I didn't run down to the village and say 'Hey Inuyasha! I just met somebody! Am I aloud to talk to them?!' I'm sorry I went for a walk! I'm sorry I got poisoned! I'm sorry I met you!" Kagome's head immediately went up. She turned around and saw Inuyasha's hurt expression.  
  
"Inuyasha. I didn't mean."  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha bellowed. "You know what Kagome? Just shut up! You know, you're right! I do get on you for a lot of stuff! It's just because you could get hurt! Miroku's not the one who's staying here with you is he? Sango's not, and neither is Shippo? You want to know why? Because none of them can protect you like I can! When Sango was poisoned by Naraku, I didn't stay with her, did I?!  
  
"No! I went to get the herbs, but you went with me! I'm sorry I worry about you, Kagome! I'm sorry I get hurt because of you!" Inuyasha turned around to leave but then added, "I'm sorry he gave you poison."  
  
Inuyasha turned around and ran as fast as he could.  
  
'No! For once Kagome is going to figure something out on her own! I'm not going to be the one safe her!'  
  
Kagome fell to her knees, and whispered, "Inuyasha."  
  
She should never of gone on that stupid walk! She should never of talked to that stupid man! She should have just stayed in that stupid hut! Now, now Inuyasha was gone! And she was slowly being poisoned! Damnit!  
  
"RAKU!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From his spot in the forest, Raku smiled as he watched what transpired between the two. He laughed when he figured that he had at least gotten rid of one of them, and his master would be proud.  
  
"Ha, ha. I'll get that half demon later," he said as he disappeared into a blanket of smoke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome slowly walked back to the village. What was the rush? She was slowly dying, and the person she loved the most was gone. There was no point in rushing back to the village and looking for a cure. There weren't enough herbs in the entire village that could save her. She was slowly dying, and Inuyasha wasn't there.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered. When she died, she wanted her last thought to be about Inuyasha. The man she loved. If she dropped dead that very second, and it was Inuyasha's fault, she would still love him.  
  
If Kagome went through the same pain Inuyasha went through trying to save her, she would probably die.  
  
That's how. Her father died.  
  
Him and her mother had been walking home one evening, and they had seen a little boy playing with a ball. The boy's mother had been on her cell phone, not even noticing him. The boy kicked the ball too hard, and since the streets were clear, Kagome's mother went after it. She picked it up, and father had started to yell, "Move! Move!"  
  
Her mother couldn't here him though, so he ran in the middle of the street. There was a car coming around the corner quickly, and he tried to get both of them out of the way, but he wasn't strong enough. The car hit him, and he just died.  
  
Her father's death had been her fault too. She had begged for a Christmas present, and when her parents told her Santa Claus, might not be able to get it for her, she had cried, and cried, and cried.  
  
Their parents put her to bed and ran out and got her present. Her father had died on the way home.  
  
Everything was her fault. The jewel broke because of her, Inuyasha almost died because of her, Kikyo was dead because of her, and all of her friends would probably be happy now. Now they could destroy Naraku without having someone to get in the way.  
  
Kagome silently cried as she walked back to the hut.  
  
Sango.. Shippo.. Miroku.Inuyasha.. They were all gone.  
  
Kagome walked in the hut and sat down against the hut walls. She closed her eyes and smiled, thinking about Inuyasha. Awaiting death.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.  
  
"What?" Kagome's head shot up, and she saw Inuyasha. She automatically saddened.  
  
"Sorry I came in," she apologized as she got up to leave.  
  
Inuyasha ran to her and held her.  
  
"Let. Go.. Of me.. Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "I'm about to. Leave!"  
  
Inuyasha put his head next to her ear and whispered, "Why?"  
  
Kagome stopped struggling, and looked at him.  
  
"So I can leave you alone," she whispered. "For good."  
  
"But I don't want you to leave me alone Kagome. I want you to stay with me. I want to get that poison out of you. I love you Kagome. Only you. Please.. Please don't leave me."  
  
Kagome's eyes got as big as orbs. He. He loved her? Inuyasha loved her! Kagome?! Inuyasha loved Kagome?!  
  
"Why?" was all Kagome managed to say.  
  
"Must I have a reason? It's because you're beautiful, you're nice. You like me for who I am."  
  
"Love," Kagome corrected. "I love you for who you are."  
  
Inuyasha smiled.  
  
Now that he knew Kagome loved him, he wouldn't be separated from her by poison, or by anything else.  
  
"Inuyasha.. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. My Kagome."  
  
See, I knew they loved each other from the start. And this chapter was nice and looong. I hope you guys don't get mad at me because they had another fight. Oh, and someone you aren't expecting comes in the next chapter to help Kagome with her poison. Mysterious \_\ 


	12. One Antidote, and One Poison

Hello! Thank you for the reviews! I made chapter12 last night, but I accidentally deleted it, so I have to make it all over again. I looked at all of my reviews and none of you guys guessed who is coming to help Kagome. Is it Koga, Myouga, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Raku? NO! Ha, ha, ha! Chapter 12  
  
Chapter12  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he attempted to help Kagome with her poison. Sango and the others wouldn't be back for 4 more days. Kagome wouldn't last for one.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha growled. "I'm not going to give up. I'm not going to give up on you."  
  
Kagome smiled at his determination.  
  
"Inuyasha. It's okay. I accept.. My fate.."  
  
A single tear rolled down Inuyasha's cheek. He new she was right. There was nothing he could do to save her. This would be their last night together. Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome, and smiled.  
  
"I'll wait for you. Until the end of time."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." came a strange voice.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to see a woman with yellow eyes, the scent of a human, and a kimono on that covered her entire body, except for her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha growled. "If you're here to give Kagome more poison, you'll have to get through me!"  
  
"Calm down, Inuyasha. I am here to HELP Kagome."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I have CLOSE relations. Now, do you want the antidote or not?"  
  
"Hand it over!" Inuyasha would have grabbed for it, but Kagome was holding on to him.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha! So, you're saying you have an antidote for me?" Kagome questioned curiously.  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
"Why?!" Inuyasha yelled. "It's got to be a trick!"  
  
"Inuyasha.. Even if it is, I have nothing to lose. I'm slowly being poisoned to death anyway."  
  
Inuyasha calmed down, and decided to listen to the strange woman.  
  
"I come from far away. I am giving this antidote to you because I know it will make Naraku extremely angry. That will satisfy me, because Naraku owns something that is very dear to my life. If I give this antidote to you, you will have enough power to destroy Naraku, when the final battle comes. I suggest you stay in Kagome's time until those humans get back. Naraku will be extremely angry when he finds out you're not dead. It will take a while, 3 days to be exact, for the poison to wear off completely. When you destroy Naraku, I'll be free.  
  
"The pain from the antidote will be extreme, but only for a little while. The New Moon is tomorrow Inuyasha. You must kill Naraku, and his new reincarnation, but you must let Kagura, and Kanna live. I must take my leave of you now."  
  
Kadura, as she called herself, began to leave, but was stopped by Kagome.  
  
"Thank you. Kagura."  
  
Kagura froze.  
  
"How did you??"  
  
"A lucky guess. I guess. Thank you." Kagura smiled and then turned to leave.  
  
"I really do. Hope you are able to destroy Naraku. I really do. I don't like killing as much as I seem to. I really don't."  
  
Kagura then flew off with the speed of light.  
  
"I guess.. We owe Kagura for this one," Inuyasha muttered  
  
"Yeah!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"So, Kagome. Do you want to take the antidote here, or in you're time?"  
  
"In my time, if you don't mind."  
  
"As long as you're alive. Come on." Inuyasha picked Kagome up, with the antidote, and took off in a sprint to the well.  
  
'Just wait until we meet again.' Inuyasha thought. 'This time you really will die. And I'll tear "Raku" limb from limb.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you give them the antidote?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Excellent.."  
  
A man sat in a corner, and watched his incarnation depart from the room, glaring daggers into her back.  
  
'You better have. You better have..'  
  
Kagura flew out into the wind.  
  
"You bastard. I shall be free soon. And what you don't know is I gave them the real antidote," Kagura laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was now lying down in her bed asleep. Inuyasha was sitting downstairs talking with her mother.  
  
"I believe your story. Kagome always has been a little too friendly toward people. Just meeting a man and then taking a drink from him. Everything I tell her just goes in one ear and out the other. That girl's heart is too big I always say. Heh. But she's still my little, innocent Kagome," Kagome's mother told Inuyasha.  
  
He didn't know about the innocent part, but Kagome was very caring, he couldn't deny that.  
  
"Well. I better make her some more tea," she said as she got up. "Why don't you go up and see if she's awake and talk to her, if that's alright with you?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome's mother and smiled.  
  
"Okay. Now I know where Kagome gets her kindness from," he said as he walked up the steps.  
  
Kagome's mother smiled. 'He's a very nice boy. Nicer for my daughter than that Hoho boy....'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha silently crept into Kagome's room. He walked to the edge of her bed and sat down next to her sleeping form.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slightly and looked up to see Inuyasha.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha." she said sleepily.  
  
"Hi Kagome. Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
"Your mom is making you some tea. You think you can sit up to drink some?"  
  
"Ya," Kagome said as she tried to sit up.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said sincerely. "I.I really thought you were going to die today. I was the scardest I've ever been before. I thought you were going to leave me. I thought I was going to be alone again today.  
  
Kagome put her hand to his face and gave him a pitiful smile.  
  
"I would never leave you alone. Not even if I died. I'd wait for you until the end of time," Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha leaned down to kiss her, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Kagome's door.  
  
"Come in," Kagome said, blushing. Hojo opened the door, and looked inside of Kagome's dark room.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" Hodo, I mean, Hojo yelled as he ran to her side.  
  
"I heard you were poisoned, and my mom got me some stuff for you!" he said, totally ignoring Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha tapped Hojo on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know who told you, where you came from, or who you are. But get the HELL out 'a here!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Is this one of your other sick friends Kagome?" Hoho, there I go again! Hojo whispered. "One that's sick in the head?"  
  
Kagome fell back and moaned.  
  
"You should have come with that medicine earlier!" Kagome's mother interrupted. "It's getting late Hoho-"  
  
"Hojo!"  
  
"Whatever. Look hun, it's getting late, and we don't want your, mother to worry. Thank you for the medicine. Now why don't you scurry on home."  
  
"So I should leave?"  
  
"This has got to be the stupidest kid I've see," Inuyasha muttered. "Hodo! It means leave! Exit! Go home! Good-bye! Sayonara! Be gone!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Homo by his shirt and walked downstairs to the door.  
  
"Bye!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw Homo (I kind of like that name. It suits him) outside.  
  
Sota, and Kagome's mother gawked at Inuyasha as he walked up the stairs back to Kagome's room.  
  
"What?! A guy can get rude when he needs to be!"  
  
Kagome's mother smiled. Yes, much, much nicer.  
  
^_^ MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT ^_^ 


	13. Ramen!

Thank you for the reviews. I have a really good idea for another story, but I don't want to make it until I finish this story. Well, here's chapter13.  
  
Chapter13  
  
Kagome had fallen asleep again. Inuyasha loved her scent, but decided to sleep on the couch. He said she had the scent of a sick person and didn't want to be around her just yet. The sun was slowly rising, which meant Sango and Miroku would be back in three more days. Tonight was the New Moon, and Inuyasha wasn't at all thrilled. At least he wouldn't have to worry about demons attacking him tonight.  
  
Kagome slowly awoke, and looked around her room. She saw her desk, her window, and the small tray Inuyasha had brung her the previous day to eat from. She recalled Inuyasha telling her little brother that she stunk. He had thought she was asleep, but she could still here him.  
  
She smelt herself, and thought she smelt pretty normal, but Inuyasha had a better nose than her. Kagome got up and walked to the bathroom. She grabbed a towel, and cloth and started her bathwater.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome now sat at her desk brushing her hair. She had sprayed her room with a spray called "Berry Blend."  
  
'There,' she thought. 'I bet I don't stink anymore.'  
  
It was about 7 o'clock when Kagome walked down to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
Kagome walked past the couch and saw Inuyasha huddled up in a little ball with no covers. She smiled and got a cover from her closet. She put it over him, and looked at him for just a bit.  
  
'Inuyasha.'  
  
Kagome walked into the kitchen and thought about what to cook for Inuyasha.  
  
'Oh that's easy. Ramen.' Kagome opened all of her cabinets, but there was no ramen anywhere.  
  
"Looks like I'll have to go to the store then," Kagome sighed. Kagome put her jacket on and ran to the store.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome made it back at about 7:35 a.m. She figured she hadn't been gone that long, and everyone else was probably still asleep. That's what she thought. As soon as she walked into the kitchen, she was met by a yell.  
  
"MOM! I FOUND KAGOME!!"  
  
"Sota! Stop yelling! People are sleeping!"  
  
"Nuh uh! Inuyasha woke everyone up with his yelling about you being gone! He said he knew he shouldn't have left your side!"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
"Well..? Where is he now?"  
  
"He went through the well to see if you were over there."  
  
"Oh no!" Kagome moaned. 'I hope he's alright.'  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha burst into Kagome's house with anger in his eyes. It was 8:30 now, and Kagome didn't know if Inuyasha was even in her time or not.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him. "You've been gone for almost an hour! Where have you been?!"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and he fell to his knees.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered. "Where have you been?"  
  
Kagome gasped, and dragged Inuyasha to the couch.  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you okay?!"  
  
"When I woke up. You were gone."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I went to the store to buy you some ramen."  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and then he smiled.  
  
"And you couldn't leave a note."  
  
Kagome smiled...  
  
"I'm sorry. Where did you go? I was getting worried about you."  
  
"I went looking for you.. I ran almost everywhere. I was getting worried about you."  
  
"Well. You just sit here and I'll make you some ramen."  
  
"I'm fine," Inuyasha said as he got up. "I don't need any rest, just ramen."  
  
"Okay." Kagome smiled and walked into the kitchen. Her family had gone back to sleep because they didn't usually get up that early. She got a huge pot and dumped 8 bags of ramen into it.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and intently watched him eat the ramen she made for him. How could someone eat so much ramen, so fast? How could someone eat so much period!?  
  
"Um. Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?!" he yelled.  
  
"Never mind," she muttered sarcastically. "I didn't know your precious ramen meant so much to you."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her but then went back to his ramen. Kagome glanced at her clock and noticed it was close to noon.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" Inuyasha glared at her again for interrupting him from his ramen.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"I was just going to ask if you wanted to do something after you finish your precious ramen. Tonight IS the New Moon you know."  
  
Inuyasha tensed at this. He didn't want to be told that.  
  
"I know that idiot!" Kagome looked angry at first, but then saddened.  
  
'It must be hard. to be so strong, and then just be completely defenseless all of a sudden.'  
  
Kagome didn't mind when Inuyasha turned human. She didn't mind when he was half demon either. She loved him either way. But Inuyasha didn't like the thought of becoming a weak human very much. Kagome only thought he hated becoming human so much, because his power was gone. He was just like a regular person then. Kagome frowned. Inuyasha was different and unique, not because of what he was. It was because of who he was.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha had expected Kagome to be mad at him for calling her an idiot, but here she was apologizing.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Nothing. It's nothing."  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened Kagome's door, and peeked in. She had acted awfully strange that afternoon and Inuyasha was concerned.  
  
"Kagome? You in here?" Inuyasha found Kagome leaning on her windowsill, looking out at the streets of Tokyo.  
  
"Kagome? Are you okay?" Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and smiled.  
  
"I'm fine. Just thinking. Thanks for worrying anyway. Hey! You want me to show you something?"  
  
"Uh. Sure." Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and pulled him to her window. She stepped onto her windowsill, and grabbed the roof for support. Inuyasha had a surprised look on his face as he watched Kagome climb out of her window. He stuck his head out of the window and found that she was gon!  
  
"Hey, up here!" Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome looking down at him. She outstretched her hand for him, but he just jumped onto the roof.  
  
"I haven't been up here. In so long," Kagome murmured.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I used to come up here, when I would get sad. I would just come up here to think. When I wanted to be alone."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"That's something. I never wanted to be."  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"..."  
  
The sky turned from a peachy orange, to a pale blue.  
  
"When I was up here, I felt like, all my troubles were gone. Especially after dad died. I came up here almost everyday. I even skipped a few school days to come up here. Then, one day.. I almost fell. It was the scariest thing in the world to me. So I stopped. I stopped coming up here."  
  
"What's that got to do with me?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to tell someone. My mother never knew I came up here. No one ever knew. No one ever knew I almost fell. I just. Wanted some one else to know too I guess."  
  
Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome.  
  
"I know how you fill," he said as a surge went through his body. "Because sometimes. I want some one else to know too."  
  
When Inuyasha completed his sentence, he had black hair, short nails, and midnight black eyes. 


	14. Going to the Carnival

Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 14.  
  
Chapter14  
  
Kagome glanced at a now human Inuyasha, and then back at the city lights. The cities lights were so much brighter at night. It seemed as though the city it's self was nothing but lights.  
  
"Beautiful huh?" Kagome asked with a far off look on her face  
  
"I wouldn't say beautiful. It is bright though," Inuyasha responded.  
  
"So. Do you still want to go out tonight?"  
  
There was a pause. Inuyasha would love to go somewhere with Kagome. What if. What if something happened to her though? He wouldn't be able to protect her. Just because of his stupid human side. But he wouldn't let anything happen to her, human, or demon.  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
Kagome got a huge smile on her face and jumped up.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you."  
  
"Kagome! Be careful, you might fall."  
  
"I won't fall Inuyasha!" Kagome interrupted. She turned around and started to walk back to her window, but guess what happened. She was careless, and she slipped.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Kagome screamed, as she fell on her stomach, and the air was knocked out of her. She slid down the roof, but Inuyasha grabbed her hand. Memories of when she came upon the roof flooded her mind, but the time when she almost fell was the broadest one.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "You're not going to let go are you?"  
  
"No! Don't even think that!" Kagome's hand slowly slid from Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"Why am I so scared?" she whispered. "I know if I fall, it won't be that bad, but why am I so scared?"  
  
Inuyasha took his other hand and grabbed Kagome's arm and began to pull her up. As soon as her feet touched the roof, he let go and she fell on top of him.  
  
"Stupid! I told you to be careful! I'm not half demon tonight!! I can't save you from everything!" Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome and hugged her. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha slowly walked to the bus stop. Kagome still hadn't told her mom about her going on the roof, or about her almost falling. She didn't plan on telling her either. Inuyasha was a little hesitant about going in the city at first, but then decided it would be okay.  
  
When they got to the bus stop, Kagome was relieved that no one else was there. She was also relieved that Inuyasha was human so he couldn't smell any of the scents of the other people who had been on the bus stop.  
  
"You're going to have fun, I promise!" Kagome said. "What do you like to do?"  
  
"I like to fight!"  
  
Kagome giggled. "I'm not surprised."  
  
The bus pulled up, and Kagome pulled Inuyasha in. She paid their fair, and sat down with Inuyasha.  
  
"Have you ever heard of a fair?" Kagome asked curiously. "It's kind of like a festival."  
  
"Yeah, I've heard of festivals. It's where humans go to have fun and eat. What about them?"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go to one. They're really fun," she said excitedly. "They often have fights there for prizes."  
  
"Huh! They don't have anything a HALF demon would want!"  
  
"Have you... Have you ever been to a festival?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Feh! They don't allow half-breeds in festivals.. Because if something happens, you did it! If someone gets hurt, it's your fault! And I."  
  
"I don't care if you're human, demon, or both. You shouldn't be treated wrong because you're different."  
  
"Well that's how things are."  
  
Kagome sighed and said, "But that's not how they'll be."  
  
Kagome put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and closed her eyes. With, 'I hope so,' being the last thing she heard before falling asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha nudged Kagome lightly as the driver yelled, "Last stop! The fair!"  
  
"Kagome. Wake up. We're at that festival."  
  
Kagome rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
  
"There already? Well, let's go!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and ran off the bus.  
  
Inuyasha gazed at the bright lights and many things that were at the fair. There were people everywhere! He could see food, people, lights everywhere, and things Kagome liked. He thought they were called 'stuffed' animals. He had no idea WHY Kagome would want animals that were stuffed, but if that was what she liked, he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
'If I had my demon sinces, I'd be dead by now,' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Kagome walked up to the paying booth and said, "Two please."  
  
The lady rung up 2 tickets and replied, "Enjoy your visit at Sakura Fair!"  
  
Kagome snatched the 2 tickets, whispered an excited, "Thank you!" and ran inside the fair with Inuyasha.  
  
"What ride should we go on first?!" Kagome screamed. "I haven't been to the fair since my dad.  
  
"Let's just go," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha noticed Kagome's hurt expression when she mentioned her father, but he said nothing.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said suddenly.  
  
"Do you know what a roller coaster is?"  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
It would be funny to see Inuyasha on a real roller coaster. Well, sorry this chapter is so short, but the next chapter is going to be long. And it's going to have some action in it. I'm going back to the past with Sango and Miroku, and Inuyasha is going to ride a roller coaster! 


	15. The Roller Killer

Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter15  
  
Sango and Miroku made their way down a very steep, very rocky hill with Kaede, and Shippo riding on Kirara. They had found Kaede in the village quickly enough, and when they told her what happened, she immediately gathered some herbs and departed from the village. The strange thing about it though, was a soon as they turned to leave the village, a huge tree fell in their path. Kirara tried to fly over it, but there was a very strong aura around the tree, and anytime Kirara tried to fly over it, she was immediately thrown back to the ground. So Miroku and the others had to find another way to get back to the village.  
  
"Hmmm," Miroku pondered. "How odd.."  
  
"You mean about the tree falling, and the strange aura around it?"  
  
"Hmmm," Miroku responded. "The shield around it was too powerful. Causing us to find another path to get back to the village. Maybe a longer path."  
  
"Do you think that Raku demon had something to do with it?" Sango asked.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Well we can't get our hopes down!" Shippo piped up. "We have to get back to the village quickly so we can help Kagome!"  
  
"Aye child. Tell me of this Raku character."  
  
So Sango and Miroku explained to Kaede what had happened on their way to the village. As well as what Raku had said about being Naraku's reincarnation.  
  
"I see. If this is so, Kagome and Inuyasha must have had some problems back at the village with him. We must hurry to the village. For Kagome's sake as well as Inuyasha's!"  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome pulled Inuyasha to a large roller coaster called "Lightning Blaze."  
  
"It's a really cool ride Inuyasha!" Kagome urged.  
  
"It looks like a large, moving, demon," Inuyasha said as the roller coaster whizzed by.  
  
"I'm positive it's safe! I've wanted to ride on this for a long, long time! But last time I was too short!" Kagome pouted. Kagome dragged Inuyasha to the front of the line, and smiled as she saw the carts of the roller coaster pull up.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! This is going to be great!"  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha stumbled out of the roller coaster with a sick look on his face, and a yelling Kagome behind him.  
  
"That was awesome!" Kagome screeched. "Want to go again!?"  
  
Inuyasha's face turned green at the thought. "You mean. You actually liked that thing!?"  
  
"Yeah! Of course! It's so much fun, don't you think?!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her and said, "No!"  
  
Kagome looked at him strangely and said, "Oh well! Let's go do something else!"  
  
Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and asked, "We're not getting on another roller killer are we!?"  
  
Kagome had to laugh at that. "Okay Inuyasha, we won't go on another roller killer."  
  
Inuyasha sighed in relief, and joined Kagome.  
  
"Let's get something to eat," Inuyasha suggested. "Those roller killers make me hungry. Not to mention sick."  
  
"Okay," Kagome laughed. " As long as you don't spill anything on your kimono. I just washed it. I thought you were going to puke on it when we were on the roller coasater. Would you like some cotton candy?"  
  
"Your people eat cotton!?" Inuyasha asked surprised. "And you said I was weird."  
  
"No! It's. It's. Just put it this way. It's really good," Kagome explained.  
  
"As long as it's not as bad as the roller killer!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you think Kagome's alright? We have been gone an awful long time," Sango asked as they set up camp for the night.  
  
"Kagome is a very strong person," Miroku said. "I'm sure she will be just fine."  
  
"Do you think Inuyasha can protect her from Naraku's henchmen until we get back?" Sango asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes," Miroku said hesitantly. "But."  
  
"But who will protect you?" came a scratchy voice. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede looked up into the sky to see Raku! Hovering over them in the trees.  
  
"Ha! I see you've returned!" Miroku yelled, grabbing his staff.  
  
"This time you won't escape!" Sango yelled as well. She grabbed her boomerang and got into position.  
  
"You're dumber than you look if you think you can defeat me! You weren't even strong enough to get threw my shield back at the village."  
  
"So it was you!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Yes, it was," he hissed. "And when I'm done with you, you'll wish you were back at that village!"  
  
Raku gave off a battle cry and lunged at Sango. Sango dodged him easily, but he pulled up from the ground, and went after her again. Sango pulled her massive boomerang in front of her, and watched as Raku hit her boomerang numerous times.  
  
Miroku ran behind Raku and struck him with his staff. Raku stopped his rampage on Sango and glared at the monk.  
  
Raku balled his hands into fist and outstretched them as far as he could. He muttered something and his hands began to glow.  
  
"He has a large amount of power in his hands!" Miroku yelled quickly.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Sango screamed as the energy was released from Raku's fist. Sango got out of Raku's path quick enough, but Miroku wasn't so lucky. He hadn't moved quickly enough. The blast hit him in his left arm and he gave off a yell of pain.  
  
Raku put his arms down and smiled at Miroku mischievously. Miroku struggled to get up, but managed by leaning on his staff.  
  
"Come on," Miroku panted. "I'm ready."  
  
Raku's grin only got wider as he replied, "What made you think I'm coming after you!"  
  
Raku flew straight toward Miroku, and Miroku got in a defensive position. Raku was just an inch from Miroku when he flew over Miroku.  
  
"I'm going after the old woman and child!" he laughed.  
  
"Shippo! Kaede!" Sango cried as she threw her massive boomerang in Raku's direction. Raku raised his hand to strike Kaede first, but was stopped as Sango's boomerang rushed pass him, inches from his head. He turned around and glared at the demon hunter whose weapon was just returning to her.  
  
"Are you ready to die?" Sango asked threw her poison mask.  
  
"Wait. Sango." Miroku stumbled over to Sango and grabbed onto his prayer beads. "I'll use the wind tunnel on this poor excuse for a demon."  
  
"No Miroku!" Sango put her hand in front of Miroku to stop him. "He has the same powers, and possesses the same demons as Naraku. If you use the wind tunnel, Naraku's poisonous insects are sure to appear."  
  
No sooner had Sango said that, Naraku's insects appeared from nowhere.  
  
"Damn!" Miroku muttered. 'But I won't just sit back and watch Sango fight!'  
  
"Miroku! Listen to me! Your arm is wounded from Raku's attack. Find somewhere to recover, and I'll handle this beast."  
  
"I won't just stand by and watch you fight Sango! I'm going to help you fight no matter what you say."  
  
"So!" Raku yelled. "Which one is going to die first? The monk, or the hunter?"  
  
Sango turned her attention back to Miroku.  
  
"I'm ready whenever you are," Miroku said calmly, grasping his staff.  
  
Sango chuckled. "I see Inuyasha's stubbornness has rubbed off of you."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"SO! BOTH of you wish to die at the same time!"  
  
"You're the one who's going to be dying today Raku!" Sango yelled.  
  
Raku smirked. "We'll see about that."  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Kind of cliffhanger. Well, it would have been longer, but I have basketball practice. Thank you SO much for the reviews! I got them while I was typing this chapter. I'll try and update chap 16 today when I get home! See ya! ^_^ 


	16. Sango and Kohaku

Hello. I'm so, so sorry if it takes me a long time to update my stories, because my computer doesn't have that much memory, so it's often hard to get on the Internet and update my story. Sometimes I start on the next chapter of my story immediately, but can't post it for a couple of days, because my F****** computer doesn't have that much memory, and my mom won't but any. Shoot! Well, here's chapter 16.  
  
Chapter16  
  
"Inuyasha! I knew this was going to happen!" Kagome yelled, glaring at Inuyasha. "I had to put your kimono in the wash 6 times to get the stains and the smell out! SIX times! Huh! And here you already have ketchup, coke, and hot fudge all over it. Oh well, I'm not washing your clothes anymore."  
  
Kagome had bought both of them some cotton candy, BUT. A lot of people had walked by them. All of which had FOOD in their hands. Even without his demon senses, Inuyasha could smell the food.  
  
"Mmmm! That smells good!" he had said. Kagome had given in to his begging and she had bought him all the food he wanted. He had actually wanted more, but Kagome wouldn't spend all of her money on food.  
  
"Why are you worried about it?" he asked, looking up from his food. "You're not washing my clothes, and I never said you had to!"  
  
"Yeah whatever," Kagome sighed.  
  
"You want some?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Um, no thanks! I just want to go on a certain ride before we leave."  
  
Inuyasha paused. "A roller killer?"  
  
"No, just something really special that my."  
  
"That your what?"  
  
"Nothing." Inuyasha put down his food, if you can believe that, and grabbed Kagome's hand.  
  
"So, what's this special something you wanted to get on?"  
  
* * *  
  
Raku hovered over the ground and looked down at his two victims.  
  
"This shall be most entertaining. A monk and a demon hunter. Naraku shall be most pleased."  
  
"And what do you get out of the deal!?" Miroku shouted suddenly. "What do you get once we're dead? A compliment from Naraku and then an order to go kill Inuyasha?!"  
  
Raku froze, but only for a minute. "Huh! It is none of your business monk, what I receive from Naraku!"  
  
"That's because you receive nothing! Naraku tells you good job and then orders you to do something else! Admit it! You're nothing but a slave!"  
  
"Miroku, what are you doing?" Sango whispered.  
  
"If Raku truly believes Naraku will not give him anything in exchange for our death, than we won't have to fight him," Miroku whispered back.  
  
"Well monk! If that is your one true desire before you die, I suppose you can know! Naraku is freeing me after you all are dead! You all are nuisances! Bugs under our feet! And after you are all dead, Kagura, Kanna, and I shall be set free-"  
  
"But how do you know!? How do you know Naraku will keep his word? Think of all the other people who have served him? Where are they now? They're dead! Just because Naraku promised them something! Naraku will do anything to get the jewel, nothing else matters to him! Not Kagura, not Kanna, and not you! You're just wasting your life-"  
  
"Shut up! I have had enough of your nonsense! It is time for you to DIE!"  
  
Raku dived toward Miroku, while Sango jumped out of the way. Miroku put his staff in front of him, but it wasn't much defense since his left arm was damaged.  
  
"Hiraikots!" (Not sure how to spell it.) Sango threw her boomerang over her head and hit Raku in his side. Raku jumped back with a hiss, and glared at the demon slayer.  
  
"I apologize. I forgot you wished to die as well! I was hoping you could be more patient, but I suppose I could keep you busy!" Raku smiled as he yelled, "Forward Naraku jr."  
  
Kohaku appeared amongst the trees, and the forest filled with the cackling of Raku's laughter.  
  
"Don't you think the name fits him perfectly?! He doesn't care for anyone anymore! Not you, or anyone! He will kill with out a second thought or hesitation! He truly is Naraku reborn! Too bad we have to kill him after we get the jewel shards!"  
  
Sango stood only feet away from her brother with her head down.  
  
"...."  
  
"What was that demon hunter?" Raku sneered.  
  
"I'll kill you." Sango had a dangerously cold voice. Her hands were clenched, and when she spoke, it was as if the whole world had gotten cold. "I swear, if it's the last thing I do. I will not die until I have killed you and Naraku!"  
  
Sango's head shot up and what she saw was enough to shatter Kanna's mirror. She had tears streaking down her face with so much rage and hatred in her eyes, it was indescribable.  
  
"Sango." Miroku whispered.  
  
"You have destroyed my village, and killed my family. You have lied and deceived me. You have stolen my brother from me. The only thing I have left to cherish. But this. Calling him by the name of a murderous, cold- hearted demon was too far. I shall kill you and Kohaku! My friends will not be put in danger anymore because of my feelings. HE is not brother! My brother is dead. Along with my mercy."  
  
Sango advanced toward Raku, pulling out her sword. "Today. You die!"  
  
Sango walked slowly toward Raku, and Raku wasn't the least bit happy.  
  
'Where. Where did this power come from? Only moments ago, she was dodging my attacks, and throwing boomerangs everywhere. And now. And now I can sense this massive amount of power around her. But. But she's only human!' Raku thought frightened.  
  
But his fear soon turned into pleasure as he remembered Kohaku was there.  
  
"Oh well demon slayer. If you think you can defeat your brother, so be it. Naraku jr.! Kill Sango! Show her no mercy! Like you did your fellow comrades at the castle!"  
  
Sango just slightly turned her head as she saw Kohaku's lifeless form run toward her with his chain sword.  
  
"This is getting old."  
  
Kohaku threw his chain at Sango, who just plainly raised her sword above her head. The chain wrapped around Sango's blade like a snake. Sango pulled the sword back down and glared at her former brother.  
  
'Please. Forgive me my brother. I'm sorry, and I love you.'  
  
Sango pulled the sword as hard as she could, making Kohaku loose his balance. Kohaku caught himself, but he didn't move quick enough. Sango brought her boomerang down on Kohaku's back, which made him fall to the ground and gasp.  
  
"I'm sorry.. My brother." Sango brought down the blade, without a single emotion in her eyes. Memories flashing through her mind, all of her and Kohaku. Memories of when they played in the garden, and their first argument. She remembered coming home and telling Kohaku stories of her adventures slaying demons. Everything, to the last breath of air they shared together. Everything.. About her, and her little brother.  
  
"SANGO!" 


	17. Overcoming Emotions

Kagome and Inuyasha slowly walked together, hand in hand.  
  
"Kagome. I'm sorry if I've been a little rude. I know you really wanted to come to this carnival thing, and I should have been kinder."  
  
"It's okay Inuyasha. You weren't being rude at all tonight." Kagome kissed Inuyasha lightly on the cheek, which made him blush.  
  
"Um. Thanks."  
  
They walked in silence as they made their way to the brightest area of the carnival.  
  
"Inuyasha! I want to present to you. The Ferris Wheel!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the huge wheel with boxes, and lights.  
  
"This. This is that special thing you were telling me about?" Kagome looked disappointed.  
  
"You don't want to get on do you?"  
  
"Uh. Yeah! I was just asking if this is it!! Is it as bad as the other thing though?"  
  
"No! It's much slower and it stops when we're right at the top sometimes. It's really fun!" Kagome said happily.  
  
"Okay, if that's what you want to."  
  
"Okay then!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and ran to the line. Well, there was no actual line, which was kind of puzzling because there was ALWAYS a huge line for the Ferris wheel.  
  
Kagome showed the man their tickets and jumped in one of the boxes with Inuyasha.  
  
'This is going to be great!' Kagome thought happily.  
  
The man closed the door and made sure that it was secure. He than ran to the booth and pressed a button, and the Ferris wheel began to move.  
  
"Whoa!" Inuyasha gripped the sides of the box, and Kagome giggled lightly.  
  
"You should loosen up Inuyasha! It's just a harmless ride!"  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome's warm face and smiled.  
  
'Kagome's right. I need to loosen up. Kagome's not scared, and I shouldn't be either.'  
  
Inuyasha leaned back in his seat and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist.  
  
"Thanks Kagome. For showing me how. how to have fun."  
  
Kagome smiled as Inuyasha pulled her into his lap just as they met the top and stopped.  
  
"What happened?" Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's hair.  
  
"We're at the top. I'm glad they stopped it."  
  
Just then, a loud noise filled the sky, and Inuyasha's eyes short open.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Fireworks! This is awesome! My.. My dad and I came to the carnival once, and fireworks went off when we came up here. It was the best thing I had ever seen in my life."  
  
Inuyasha began to relax again, and his eyes closed slightly.  
  
"Well I'm glad I got to see this with you."  
  
"Me too," Kagome whispered. "I wish. I wish we could stay up here with each other forever."  
  
"Me too," Inuyasha said as his eyes slowly began to close.  
  
'Just you and me Kagome. Just you, and me.'  
  
Below Kagome and Inuyasha, there was commotion everywhere.  
  
"What's the problem?" the carnival owner asked quickly.  
  
"The. The stupid booth is broken! The Ferris Wheel won't budge!"  
  
"Well. How many people are up there?"  
  
"Just two," the booth man said, otherwise known as Steve.  
  
"And it doesn't look like they want to come down," the owner said, referring to the two sleeping forms of Kagome and Inuyasha. "Keep this under your hat. We'll have them down by the time they wake up, so don't go telling anyone. I don't want my business going up in smoke because we have defective rides."  
  
Steve glanced at the two people in the boxes and then at his boss.  
  
"I bet they wouldn't want to come down even if they were awake."  
  
* * *  
  
Sango looked down at her brother with a small bit of pity, but quickly recovered when she heard the sound of Raku gasp.  
  
"You. You. You killed your own brother! Ha! Ha ha! The jewel shard in his back is now tainted-"  
  
"And the jewel shard in his back is what is keeping him alive right now!" Sango yelled before Raku had a chance to finish.  
  
"Enough stalling. Your dead."  
  
Sango heard the fluttering of an insect's wings, and immediately turned around and threw her boomerang in Kohaku's direction. Her boomerang hit one of Naraku's insects, and it fell to the ground.  
  
"You're not you're not getting that jewel shard! Miroku!"  
  
Miroku slowly turned his sad face toward Sango's.  
  
"Protect Kohaku. Please."  
  
Miroku nodded and ran over to Kohaku's bleeding form.  
  
'Please forgive your sister,' Miroku thought sadly. 'She's just releasing all of the sadness she's been holding in for so long.'  
  
Sango turned from her brother's form and advanced toward Raku once more.  
  
"No more interruptions. You're dead. I don't feel like saying it again."  
  
Raku began to back away from Sango, fear clear on his face.  
  
"Are you afraid? Do you fear me just because I killed my brother? Did you really think that I wouldn't kill him? Did you think that I couldn't? Did you think that I was THAT weak?"  
  
Raku tripped over a root, and began to tremble.  
  
"But, but why? You are only human! I can't be afraid of you!!"  
  
Sango pulled a chain sword from her own demon slayers outfit and looked down at Raku.  
  
"And now, I will kill you with the same weapon you forced my brother to kill with. You will die, just like my other comrades."  
  
Sango raised her weapon and thought, 'This one's for you, Kohaku.'  
  
"HA!!" Sango threw the chain at Raku and-  
  
"NO! SANGO!!"  
  
Sango grabbed the chain of her weapon just in time to see.. Kohaku?  
  
"Ko.Koha.. Kohaku."  
  
Kohaku slowly stumbled over to Sango while Miroku sat in shock.  
  
"Sister. Please. Please don't kill him. If you do. You'll just be as evil as him."  
  
"Kohaku. I. I thought you were dead."  
  
"The jewel shard in my back, it keeps me alive. But you must, you must remove it. Naraku has tricked you into tainting the jewel."  
  
"No!" Sango ran over to her brother and hugged him. "If I do, you'll die Kohaku!"  
  
Tears began to streak down Sango's face as she hugged him tighter.  
  
"I must leave this world Sango. My soul died a long time ago. And. I killed all of those people. Sango, I must leave this world or my soul will never rest."  
  
"But. But Kohaku! We did so much to get you back! And now. And now you're going. Just like that. Kohaku, please don't leave me. I won't be able to live if your dead, knowing that I killed you."  
  
"But Sango, you didn't kill me. Naraku did. That's why you have to defeat him. Not for just you and me, for all of us. Sister, I have to leave. But I'll always be with you big sister."  
  
Sango put her hands on Kohaku's face and pressed their foreheads together.  
  
"Okay little brother. If that's what we have to do. I love you so much though. Say hi to father for me. Trust me, we'll defeat Naraku and we'll avenge you and the rest of the people Naraku killed."  
  
"Thank you Sango. I'll miss you, and I love-"  
  
Kohaku's eyes back in his head, and he slowly slipped out of Sango's embrace.  
  
"KOHAKU!"  
  
"I do hate these family reunions. They're often so sad," Raku said from behind Kohaku. He held the jewel shard that was in Kohaku's back moments before, and frowned.  
  
"You did manage to purify the jewel before I could take it out though, unfortunately. But it's okay. We were going to take the jewel from his back anyways."  
  
Sango glared up at Raku.  
  
"He wasn't finished! Kohaku didn't tell me all of what he wanted to say! You bastard!"  
  
"Oh well. You already know what he was going to say. 'I love you too my dear sister.' What pathetic humans."  
  
Sango layed her brother down, and smiled at him.  
  
'Kohaku. I won't let your death be in vain.'  
  
"Shall we continue with-"  
  
Sango didn't even give him a chance to finish his sentence. She threw the chain sword directly at his heart, well, where his heart would be if he had one.  
  
Raku fell back, dropping the jewel shard. Sango caught it and put it into her demon slayers suit.  
  
'I'll keep it close to my heart.'  
  
Raku grasped the air, and said, "I WILL, KILL YOU!"  
  
Sango pulled the chain from him, and said, "That's not likely to happen in your current condition."  
  
"KAGURA!"  
  
There was a pause through out the forest. But then, there was a deadly wind, and Kagura appeared.  
  
"Kagura, help me destroy these pathetic humans!" Raku pleaded.  
  
Kagura was not amused.  
  
"You weak, pathetic excuse of a demon. How dare you plead for help! You couldn't even destroy a couple of humans." Kagura glanced at Kohaku's lifeless form and cringed.  
  
"And I see that you've lost a good warrior, and a jewel shard!"  
  
"How can you say.. Good warrior!? He was just good because of the jewel shard!"  
  
"SHUT UP! I should kill you now!" Kagura walked past Sango, and whispered, "Your friend is okay. She's in her own time now."  
  
Sango's eyes widened.  
  
"Come on!" Kagura threw her feather in the air and glared at Raku. "Naraku will not be pleased."  
  
Kagura grabbed Raku, and then they left.  
  
Kaede and Shippo came out of their hiding places and watched Kagura, and Raku leave.  
  
"Coward!" Shippo yelled after them.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango.  
  
"I suppose we should carry your brother back to the village and burry his body."  
  
Sango said nothing.  
  
"I suppose so," Kaede said.  
  
Miroku began to pick up Kohaku's body but was stopped by Sango.  
  
"I'll carry him."  
  
Sango held her little brother in her arms, and thought, 'Kohaku will be buried in an honorable place. It's the least I can do for him.' 


	18. Saying Goodbye to a Brother and Friend

Thank you for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to update! I was just so mixed up with my other story. Well, here's chapter18.

Chapter18

Kagome awoke to the slight breeze of wind that blew across her face. She stirred a bit, then looked around.

"Huh? Where... are we?" Kagome than remembered that Inuyasha and her had gone to the carnival and gotten on the Ferris wheel.

"Wow," Kagome said sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at her watch. It was one a.m.!

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha wake up! It's one in the morning! We should have been gone hours ago!" Kagome yelled into Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha put his hand over his ears and looked over at Kagome as if she were crazy.

"Ah! Kagome! Stop yelling in my ear!"

Kagome looked below her and could see numerous people looking back up at her.

"Hey! They're awake!" someone yelled. There was a loud applause; even a few whistles could be heard.

"What the...?" Inuyasha looked below them at all of the people standing near the Ferris wheel.

"The look like insects," Inuyasha muttered.

A man with a large hat appeared in front of the small crowd with a megaphone in his hand.

"DO NOT PANICK," he said calmly, yet loudly through the megaphone. "WE HAVE A CHERRY PICKER ON THE WAY!"

"You mean we're stuck up here?! Ahh!" Kagome screeched. Inuyasha scowled.

"You know you're really loud," he said blankly.

"The fair closed three hours ago! Who knows what my mother thinks I'm doing on a Saturday night with a boy. She's never going to look at me the same way again!" Kagome cried.

"Oh calm down Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled. "It wouldn't be a big deal even if we were doing what your mom probably thinks we're doing."

"Inuyasha you are such a-"

A loud siren that could be heard from the distance interrupted Kagome mid-sentence.

"STAY CALM. I REPEAT, STAY CALM! A CHERRY PICKER IS ON ITS WAY," the fair owner yelled.

Inuyasha growled.

"If that guy doesn't shut up, I'm going to give him something to stay calm about."

Kagome smiled and grabbed Inuyasha's fist.

"Just be patient Inuyasha. After this is all over, when can go out for ice cream, okay?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Feh.... Can it be chocolate???"

Kagome smiled warmly at Inuyasha.

"Sure, it can be chocolate."

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

Kirara landed in front of the last remains of the demon slayers village with Sango and the others still on her back.

"We're here..." Sango whispered, carrying Kohaku off of Kirara. The others dismounted Kirara and headed into the desecrated village.

"I will bathe my brother and try to find some descent clothes that were not destroyed in the battle," Sango whispered. "I shall return and be ready for the proper burial of my brother..."

Miroku nodded, as did Kaede.

"Right."

Sango walked into a small hut that had slightly less damage to it than the others. She looked in the corner and saw a small bathing pan with rust all over it. Sango walked over to it and laid Kohaku beside the rusted pan.

"I'll be back Kohaku," Sango sniffed, trying hard not to cry. "Just let me get some clean water."

She picked up the pan and walked to a near by river where she and Kohaku had played in when they were younger. She dipped the pan in the river and filled it to the top with water. She stood up and placed the pan on her head, making sure it didn't fall over. She was so pre-occupied with the pan on top of her head; she didn't notice the large root in front of her. She tripped over it, falling flat on her face while some of the water fell out of the pan and landed on Sango, but the rest stayed inside of the pan.

"Damnit!" Sango muttered as she got up. She looked down into the pan of water, looking at her reflection. She looked pitiful. She had dirt on her face and she had an extremely pained expression on her face.

"I look pitiful..." she whispered to herself. She picked up the pan and hurried off to the village.

When she finally reached the village, she found that it was slightly cleaner than it was before.

"What happened...?"

"We cleaned it up a bit," Shippo said, walking out from behind Kirara.

"And we found this under the roof of one of the huts," Miroku stated, pulling out the same exact kimono that Kohaku used to wear.

"Those are... Kohaku's clothes..." Sango whispered in a daze. "They're the same exact clothes that Kohaku wore..."

Kaede nodded.

"Hurry child. Do not linger. Quickly bathe ye brother. I do not mean to rush ye, but we can't risk Raku and Kagura coming here while we are having Kohaku's funeral. We don't want to be attacked while we are most vulnerable," Kaede stated.

Sango nodded.

"You're right."

She hurried to the hut Kohaku was in and set the pan next to his body. She touched his cold flesh and dipped him in the icy cold water of the river. Her hands trembled as a memory flashed through her head. Kohaku was no older than four years old and Sango was only nine...

Flashback

"Hold still little brother," Sango giggled. "I won't be able to clean you properly if you keep squirming."

"I don't like baths!" Kohaku whined in a small voice.

"Well, you have to get used to it dear brother. The work of a demon slayer includes you getting very dirty. It's important to stay clean."

Kohaku pouted.

"Okay, okay. I guess I'll hold still. Just for now."

Sango smiled and than finished bathing her little brother.

End Flashback

Sango closed her eyes tightly, slamming her fist hard into the ground.

"Damn it.... Why... Why?! Oh Kami why?!" Sango yelled over and over again. Hot tears rolled down her face onto the hard hut floor. She threw her head back and sobbed loudly. She sobbed for the death of her brother. She sobbed for the death of her friends. She sobbed for the death of her village. And most of all, she sobbed for herself. Her baby brother was gone... He was gone for good.

"Oh Kohaku why...?" she whispered, laying her head on top of his. She hugged him tightly, ruffling his hair. "Little brother I love you so much...."

She sighed as the tears stopped falling from her eyes.

"Kohaku.... My little.... Brother...."

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

Sango walked out of the hut with Kohaku in her arms, wearing his regular kimono with his hair down, flowing in the wind.

"Are.... You ready now Sango?" Miroku whispered.

"Yes," she whispered back.

Kaede stepped to the side and Sango saw the small, raggedy sheet of cloth that was spread out on the ground. Next to it, a small hole was there. Sango began to tremble uncontrollably as she looked at the small hole. Her brother was suppose to burry her, not the other way around. Tears appeared in her eyed again and she let out a small whimper.

Miroku walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Be strong, dear Sango."

She nodded slightly and took a step forward.

'I must be strong... for Kohaku's sake...'

She crouched down next to the cloth and set her brother on it. She looked his body over and ruffled his hair one last time. Kirara bounded over to her and nuzzled Kohaku's hand.

Sango smiled sadly and set Kirara on her shoulder.

"That's right Kirara. You have to say goodbye to Kohaku too."

Kaede, Miroku and Shippo stood behind Sango with pained expression on their faces.

"I am so sorry Sango," Kaede whispered.

Sango closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No Lady Kaede. Please don't feel bad for me. There are children out there Kohaku's age that have lost everything. At least I still have my friends."

Her smile brightened a bit and she placed the side of the cloth over Kohaku's body. She slowly placed his small body in the hole, pushing the dirt over his pale body. Kirara sat on her shoulder, watching as her master buried her other master. She meowed loudly.

"You won't be seeing Kohaku again," Sango whispered.

She pulled the cloth off of his face and kissed his cold cheek lightly. Kirara tilted her head slightly as she noticed a small glowing object fall from her master's kimono and on to Kohaku's body. She meowed again.

"Quiet Kirara," she hissed. Kirara silenced herself and jumped off of Sango's shoulder. Sango sighed and slowly buried his body.

She pat the mound of dirt softly as she finally finished the job.

"There... Now you shall rest in peace."

She stood up and turned around, looking at Miroku, Kaede and Shippo.

"I'm ready to go."

They nodded.

"Let's go."

They all boarded Kirara and flew off in to the night sky..................


	19. Short and Meaningless

Chapter19

Sango looked ahead of them at the rising sun with shadows under her eyes. Kirara had been flying all night and she knew she was tired. As Kirara slowly headed toward the ground to rest, Sango growled and shoved her heels into Kirara's sides, making her roar in pain.

"Kirara! I know you're tired but you have to keep going!" Sango shouted.

Sango frowned. If they kept this rate up, they could arrive at the village by the late afternoon. She didn't care what Kagura had told her. It _was_ Kagura. She could have been lying! And that would mean that another one of Sango dearly beloved friends would be dead.

"Come on Kirara. You must keep going!" Sango urged. She jumped and let out a small gasp as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Miroku," she whispered.

"Sango… don't be so mean. Kirara needs to rest too."

"Have you forgotten about Kagome?!"

"No, I haven't… But Kirara must rest as well. Even if it is just for a few minutes," he explained.

Sango glared at Miroku from the corner of her eye and nudged him hard in the ribs, pushing him off of her.

"Kirara is mine and I'll do what I think is best for her!"

Miroku sighed.

"Okay Sango."

Sango tightened her grip on Kirara's fur and silently cried as her already tear stained face got covered in more tears. Kirara meowed lightly as she smelt the salt in Sango's tears.

"I'm sorry Kirara," she whispered. "You can take a break if you want to…"

Kirara shook her head and roared, speeding up as she flew closer and closer to the village.

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the Sacred Tree, Kagome sitting on Inuyasha's lap with his arms around her waist. The sun was shinning brightly and Kagome's mom had believed her when she told her why they had come home so late. Now the two of them were just spending time with one another, also hiding from Sota who wanted to play with Inuyasha and from her grandpa who was trying to spy on them.

Inuyasha leaned forward and nuzzled Kagome's neck, making her giggle.

"Hey, what was that for?" she giggled.

"I don't know," he said with a smile. A flower fell from on of the upper branches and landed on Inuyasha's head. He grabbed it and gently placed it in Kagome's hair.

"For you," he said as he stroked her cheek with his hand.

"Thank you," she whispered, placing her hand over his. He smiled and sat his hand on her shoulder, sighing slightly.

"What's the matter?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing," he said softly. "I'm just so happy to have you here with me."

Kagome smiled and let out a small sigh of relief. She reached back and rubbed his ear softly, a scowl playing across Inuyasha's face.

"I told you not to treat me like a dog," he whined.

"When you get all nice and romantic like that, I can't help it," Kagome said with a giggle.

Inuyasha paused.

'She thinks I'm… romantic?'

He leaned over and swiped at a branch with fully bloomed flowers on it. He grabbed it before it could drop to the ground and handed it to Kagome.

"For you Kagome."

She blushed and took the flowers from him.

"Thank you."

He smiled and nuzzled her neck again.

"I'm romantic, remember?"

"Kagome!"

"Oh no."

"Damn it!"

Kagome's grandpa, who had been looking for the two of them all day and finally spotted them, stood under the tree with his broom in hand.

"I need some help around the shrine. Think you two can help out?" he asked.

"Grandpa. I'm recovering from poison. I can't. Sorry."

"What about you demon? Can you help?" he asked with a little more gruffness in his voice.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want to," Inuyasha said simply, leaning back against the trunk of the tree with his arms still around Kagome's waist. Kagome frowned.

'Uh oh…'

Grandpa stood at the base of the tree fuming.

"Why I never!" he yelled. He then stormed off into the house.

"Wow… He actually went in instead of trying to kill you with a sacred scroll," Kagome said amazedly.

"Good."

Inuyasha put Kagome's hair on one side of her shoulder and kissed her neck playfully.

"Hey!"

Kagome closed her eyes and giggled lightly. She gasped as he started sucking her neck.

"Inuyasha…"

He removed his lips from her neck, revealing a large red hickie. She immediately put her hand up to her neck, feeling the warmth his lips had put there.

"I love you Kagome," he whispered.

Her eyes widened and she gasped lightly.

"Are you surprised?"

"No… It's just that…"

"What?"

"You never really say that to me. I always have to say it first."

"Well now I'm saying it first."

Kagome smiled. "I love you too."

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

Late afternoon

Kagome and Inuyasha lay with each other in Kagome's bed, each sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha had his kimono and undershirt off, neatly folded and laid on top of Kagome's desk. His arm was around her waist and her back was against his chest. Kagome's window was wide open, letting in a small breeze as well as a little sunlight. Inuyasha's ears twitch slightly as the door creaked open. Buyo slowly walked into the room, jumping onto Kagome's bed and laying just above her head. Inuyasha opened one eye and glared at the cat.

"Buyo," he growled. "Get out."

Buyo stretched and meowed loudly, getting up and jumping on the floor. He let out a lazy yawn and then walked out. Inuyasha sighed, now fully awake. He looked down at Kagome and at the large red spot on her neck that he had created. He leaned down and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"I can't wait to get back to my time," he whispered.

He put an arm over Kagome, about to get off the bed but then her eyes opened.

"Uh, hi."

"Then why don't we?" she whispered sleepily.

"Why don't we what?"

"Let's go back to your time."

"We will tomorrow. When you're all better."

"We have to go now," Kagome said.

"Why?"

"Because Sango and the others might be there already and it's really important we be there to greet them. Inuyasha I'm fine."

She grabbed a lock of his hair and pulled him down so that their noses were touching. He put his leg over her so that it was more comfortable for him. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her lips softly, slipping his tongue inside of her mouth. Kagome blushed slightly when she felt his tongue against hers.

Inuyasha placed his hand on her waist and his claw slowly began to cut through the side of her pants. Kagome quickly sat up, making Inuyasha pull away from her.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?! You were about to…"

He stared at her, his body pressed against hers.

"About to what?"

"Never mind. You mind getting off of me?"

"Yeah I do! What's your problem?! A minute ago you were all flirty and happy and now you're being a-"

"Being a what?!" Kagome shouted. "You know what, forget it! Get off of me!"

Kagome put her hands on his chest and tried to push him off of her, but he grabbed her hands.

"Don't touch me!"

"What do you mean don't touch me?! You're sitting on top of me!"

"So! I'm not hurting you!"

"How do you know?!"

"Cause I would never hurt you!"

"Get off of me you jerk!"

"No! Cause I'm not a jerk! You started it!"

Kagome growled and yanked the flower out of her hand, throwing it in Inuyasha's face.

"Take your stupid flower!"

"Yeah I will! And you won't be getting anymore!"

They just glared at one another for a minute.

"Get off of me Inuyasha," Kagome commanded.

"Feh!"

Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her.

"I'll get off of you when I please."

Kagome smiled slyly at him.

"Fine then. I guess we'll just sit here forever."

"Wouldn't bother me."

She shrugged and leaned back in her bed. Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled, lying down on top of her.

"I love you," she whispered.

He smiled. "I'm not sure."

She glared at him. "What do you mean, 'I'm not sure?'"

"I'm just kidding."

He leaned forward and kissed her. "Sorry."

"Sure you are," Kagome muttered.

"What?"

"I'm just kidding."

Inuyasha, not wanting to, got off of Kagome and grabbed her hand, helping her up.

"Let's go."

Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and he grabbed his kimono and undershirt, holding it in his hands. He jumped on the windowsill and Kagome yelled over her shoulder, "We're leaving!"

Inuyasha then jumped out of the window and bounded off toward the well.

Yeah, I think the fight between Kagome and Inuyasha was pointless, but it's my story and I wanted it added in there. So there! ;)


End file.
